


Soulmates

by 90sKidForever



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sKidForever/pseuds/90sKidForever
Summary: Raven and Chelsea have to pretend to be a couple, only feelings they have been trying to supress pop up, when Booker has a vision he realises things could change forever but can the kids stop fate before it's too late? Raven and Chelsea eventally.
Relationships: Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 27
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One - Tess Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have been watching Raven's Home as I am learning spanish and it is one of my daily shows I watch for my listening practise. I have really noticed this watch through that Raven and Chelsea are really close constantly and I think they would be fantastic together. I read a fanfiction recently where Tess is under the impression they are dating and is shocked to find out they aren't, i'm sorry I can't remember who wrote it but that is what I based this on, if you tell me I will give you credit. If people like this story I can make it multichapter but please be aware I won't update much as I don't find writing enjoyable like I once did. Hope You like this story.

**Soulmates**

* * *

Chapter One- Tess Wrong

* * *

Raven and Chelsea sat there kids down that Saturday afternoon after they had called a family meeting.

"I didn't do anything!" Booker said as Nia was looking at him accusingly

"No-one is in trouble, we need to tell you something, Chelsea and I are going to have to pretend to be a couple for a few weeks," Raven said nervously.

"What why?" Nia asked confused "A man asked me out on a date, he put me on the spot so I accidentally told him I can't as I live with my girlfriend, he's been bugging me for weeks it just slipped out" Chelsea replied embarrassed.

"She was never the best with not getting tongue-tied" Raven replied, "What do you all think?" Raven said knowing their children had to be okay with it or they wouldn't do it even if it was just pretending.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the door opened and Tess walked in spinning a basketball in her hand.

"TESS GIRL, have you ever heard of knocking, we are having a private conversation here," Raven said. Tess stopped walking and looked at the people she considered her second family.

"Oh yo what did I miss?" the girl said sitting on the arm of the sofa where Nia was sat.

"Mum and Aunt Rav are going to pretend to be a couple so my mum doesn't have to go on a date with some man" Levi replied. Tess jumped up as if she had been pricked with a pin

"Wait what?" she said

"it's fine Tess, there are same-sex couples these days, its nothing odd," Chelsea said, misunderstanding the girls shock.

"No, I don't mean....wait...I'm confused....you two aren't a couple?" Tess said looking at the two women and shocking them into silence.

"No......why...you have thought all this time we are a couple?" Chelsea asked surprised.

"Yes...I thought it was just known so no one mentioned it" Tess replied trying to come to terms with the fact they weren't a couple.

* * *

"Why would you think that?" Raven asked confused

"You do everything together" Tess replied

"Duh we live together" Raven replied

"And you are always hugging or holding hands or dancing or close to each other" Tess went

"We have been friends a long time that is all" Chelsea replied biting her lip.

"And you call each other sweetheart or darling or sweetie and say you love each other...what else was I meant to think..." Tess finished

"She has a point" Booker went on.

"It still makes no sense, have you ever seen us kiss... no because we haven't so how you got to that conclusion" Raven laughed nervously trying to hide her feelings.

"A lot of adults don't kiss in front of their kids...it's not that odd" Levi replied with a smile.

"Plus you share a room..." Nia went on, thinking that must have confused Tess and given her the wrong idea.

"Well that's as we are lacking on a room here...Tess we are best friends...nothing more" Chelsea replied sadly even if she knew for her feelings were there.

"Yes Tess, we should have made that clear to begin with, we didn't want anyone to come to that conclusion" Raven went on, all the kids fell silent as if they were hiding something.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked them

"You do realise the entire school thinks it right?" Booker asked them surprised they were so oblivious.

"WHAT," the woman said in unison.

"Yeah, Sienna asked me which one of my mums was picking us up the other day, and other kids have said similar to me before" Nia admitted. Honestly, it didn't upset her, and she saw them both as good as her mums so she never corrected them.

"People in my year think it too" Levi finished

"And Grandma seemed a bit confused when I told her you weren't home last week as you were on a date with some man you met in the mall" Nia carried on

"Oh for goodness sake, you can't be friends with anyone these days without people getting the wrong idea" Chelsea sighed.

"You two act like an old married couple constantly, even if you don't realise it," Booker said not seeing how they were so blind to it.

"Well if people want to think it fine, but this is just to get this guy Chelsea doesn't like off her back, it's not real," Raven told them as they all looked at her as if she was fooling herself.

Suddenly Raven stopped still wide-eyed as her mind was taken into a vision. Her and Chelsea were sitting on the sofa in the flat, and leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips before Raven was taken back to reality, trying but failing to hide her smile.

"What did you see?" Nia asked

"Oh, just the guy Chelsea knows thinking we are telling the truth and he says he will leave her alone for now on" Raven lied knowing she couldn't tell her the truth. She looked at Chelsea who looked at her knowing she was lying, but why she didn't know.


	2. Chapter Two - Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the pretend dating starts...and their feelings are getting harder to hide and the kids plot to get them to admit how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments, glad you like this. This chapter shows small moments between the two, next chapter will be fun.

**Chapter Two - Small Moments**

* * *

The next day when they left the flat the two women grabbed each other's hands, trying to act normal, the kids lacked behind them on the way to the mall, which they had agreed to go to as they were promised lunch. Chelsea kept looking at their joined hands. It felt so...normal, not weird at all, but then again they were best friends, she had held her hand before. Raven was quiet as they walked.

"Who do you think will crack first?" Tess asked as they lagged behind.

"Mum, when she's quiet, that's never good," Nia said knowing her mum was deep in thought.

"No way! Aunt Chelsea can't keep her feelings at bay, she can't lie you know that she ends up feeling guilty" Booker argued with his twin.

"Ha wanna bet Booger?" Nia teased him

"Bet what exactly? What do you mean by who will crack first?" Levi asked, younger and oblivious.

"She means who will kiss who first" Tess replied smiling.

"Well it's been over 30 years since they met...somehow I don't think it ever will" Levi replied, knowing if they did like each other they wouldn't say anything after so long.

* * *

"You alright Rae?" Chelsea asked, removing her hand and putting it around her waist instead, knowing Raven was worried about something. Raven squeaked and nodded. "Just trying to not give the game away...." Raven replied knowing with that action she had feelings for the redhead and nothing terrified her more, but she had to remind herself they had acted like this a million times before.

The mall ended up been torture for the boys, the girls tried on clothes, looked at make-up and gushed over shoes. They stayed at the back, watching their parents closely. Raven had moved her arm around Chelsea a while ago, so they were basically hugging each other now.

"How can two people be so blind to their feelings?" Booker asked Levi as they sat in a corner on their phones as the girls tried on clothes.

"Because they don't want to ruin their friendship? Who knows I gave up trying to understand the female race years ago" Levi replied wishing they could just go home, he wasn't sure a cafe lunch was worth it anymore.

* * *

Finally, the girls finished shopping and the family went to a local cafe to eat. The kids watched the two women who were ordering and laughing away with each other.

"Okay plan, how do we get them together for real?" Nia asked seeing how happy and natural they were together.

"Lock them in a closet and don't let them out until they admit it?" Booker asked

"They do that all the time on tv" Booker went on.

"Could work, knowing them two they won't admit it though" Tess went on. They heard laughter and saw Chelsea laughing having to hold onto Raven for support.

"Mum was never that happy with dad," Levi said happily as he watched them.

"Mum either, well she was once but not during the last few years" Booker replied knowing their parents just couldn't make their love last after their teenage romance.

"We could push them into each other, by accident, on purpose, and just so happen to have their lips touch" Tess replied.

"No, that won't work, it's too risky, they might not even land in the right spot...I have it!" Levi said happily as he thought of a plan.

"Well tell us then," Tess said impatiently

"The school dance next Friday" Levi started "What if they dance together...a slow dance...they like dancing" Levi finished smiling.

"That's good...but what if they won't dance together?" Booker asked worried.

"Well we can make it a joke, Tess and I can dance, you and Levi can dance as a joke, that leaves only them two as the rest of us will have partners, plus when has mum ever refused a dance?" Nia asked logically.

"Yes, plus they dance together all the time, it's won't be that hard to convince them" Tess replied

"But what if it doesn't work?" Nia asked worried

"Grandad says you cannot hide your feelings for someone when slow dancing as you are forced to look at them" Booker replied remembering when Grandad Baxter had told him that.

"It's worth a try, we have no other ideas right now," Tess said in agreement.

* * *

"What you all whispering about here?" Raven asked as she and Chelsea returned and joined their kids.

"Nothing....kid stuff," Booker said laughing nervously as his mum eyed him suspiciously as she started to eat.

"As long as you aren't plotting anything" Chelsea replied as the kids stuffed food in their mouth to hide the fact they were.

* * *

They finished eating and Raven looked at Chelsea and cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You have ketchup..." she said pointing to the side of her mouth. Chelsea picked up a napkin and wiped at it but missed it.

"It's still there..here," Raven said lifting her hand and wiping the ketchup with her thumb as Chelsea looked deep in her eyes at the action and she almost broke.

"Ten bucks mum breaks first" Nia whispered, deciding to go along with the bet after all as she could see that there was a moment. The woman struggled to pull their gaze away and only did when the kids starting asking for ice cream all at once. Normally Raven would tell them off for shouting, but for once she was glad the moment was broken, she almost didn't come out of the moment. Chelsea felt her stomach hurt at the feelings she had and couldn't help glancing at Raven as she tried to get out of each child which ice cream flavour they wanted when they weren't taking turns to speak.


	3. Chapter Three - The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the dance will the plan work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am watching season 3 (I haven't actually finished the show yet as last time I watched it the last two seasons weren't out yet) and in the episode I watched today there is literally a scene of Chelsea kissing Raven's head because they think she had hurt her back. I can't believe they put that in there, it's a shame they would properly never let them get together because of backlash when we are given scenes like that. Also not sure what colour eyes Chelsea has but see a lot of people say hazel so that's what I am going to use. Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter Three - The Dance**

* * *

The kids had the night of the dance all planned out and had chosen a slow song to put on which they knew would be perfect for the dance.

Currently, everyone was getting ready for the dance. Levi and Booker looked very handsome in a crisp black suit and white shirt with a bow tie. Nia was wearing a beautiful flowing satin salmon dress that went to her feet, Tess's was the same but in blue.

"Wow, Booker you look like you made an effort" Tess joked and he faked a laugh as Chelsea appeared. She was in a sparkly dark green dress which bought out the green she had in her hazel eyes.

"Wow, mum, looking to impress?" Levi asked as she had chosen the perfect dress to melt anyone's heart.

"No, just nice to dress up" Chelsea replied as she grabbed her clutch purse even if she was trying to impress, just not who the kids thought.

"Where's mum?" Nia asked wondering if she was ready yet.

"She was freaking about her make-up, she said she will come in a minute" Chelsea replied.

"Right kids this dance better be..." Raven started as she emerged but stop dead at the sight of the redhead. She had never seen her in such a perfect dress, it was like it was made for her. Raven was in a purple dress with sequins, she had thought her effort had been good but she was temporarily knocked speechless.

"Aunt Chelsea looks stunning doesn't she?" Nia asked hiding a smirk.

"Should we get going?" Booker asked knowing if he left it up to his mum she would stand there all day staring. She only nodded and let the kids lead her away.

" _Stupid Raven, you didn't half make it obvious,"_ the woman said to herself as she drove. _"Staring like that, get yourself together woman"_ she went on, glad no-one could hear her.

* * *

Arriving at the dance, there were already many children, all in their best party clothes. Raven stuck by Nia and Tess, terrified if she was alone with Chelsea she would do something stupid. Booker snorted seeing her tag along.

"Booker, when should we put the song on, too soon?" Levi asked him. Booker looked at Raven following the girls like a lost puppy. "Perfect time," he told him.

Everyone was dancing when suddenly the song At Last by Etta James started playing. It took the crowd a few seconds to realise it was a slow dance song and then people started to partner up. Booker grabbed Levi and they started to dance overdramatically, making fun of the moves.

"That way...no Levi...right...no left," Booker said as they tried to dance and were failing.

"Oww, my foot" Levi complained. Tess and Nia snorted and then Nia quickly grabbed Tess as she saw her mum was headtailing herself towards them so she had a partner for the slow dance that wasn't her crush.

"Tess, let me dance with Nia, you can dance with Chelsea," Raven said

"No, last time I did that I had a sore back for weeks" Tess replied knowing the woman had some weird moves.

"BOOKER COME DANCE WITH MUMMY" the woman shouted now

"The height difference would never work plus if I danced with you you would complain I stood on your foot" Booker replied. 

"Hey mum," Levi said as Chelsea appeared from getting a drink

"Mum needs a dance partner," Booker said to her and smiled

"Oh....we are too old to be dancing..." Chelsea said

"You two dance all the time, come on it's fun," Tess said

"Yes look we are all dancing with our best friends," Levi told his mum. Raven looked at Chelsea and sighed.

"They will nag us until we dance," Raven told her. Chelsea nodded in agreement and silently offered her hand. Raven took it and they went into the middle of the dance floor, their arms around each other's waists.

"Booker and Levi can't seem to find their feet" Chelsea laughed trying to break the tension as she felt Raven's breath on her as obviously, they were standing so close. She noticed Raven was looking at the ground.

"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked confused

"Looking at my shoes" Raven replied truthfully.

"Why?" Chelsea asked as they swayed in the dance.

"Because I am physic but I can't see the future, not the one I need to see anyway" Raven replied. She wished she could turn her visions on when she wanted so she could see what would happen if Chelsea found out her feelings and how she would react.

"Even if you could we can't always change it, you know that," Chelsea told her. Raven took a breath and lifted her head trying to get over her nerves.

"You look amazing in that dress," she told her

"Really? I wasn't sure about the colour" Chelsea said blushing slightly.

"It's perfect, ...you're perfect," Raven told her as the women locked eyes, they swayed slowly and were lost in each other's gaze.

"Do you feel it too?" Chelsea asked feeling her chest swell with love.

"If you are asking me do I feel like I have feelings other than friendship then, yes" Raven replied.

Chelsea exhaled as if she was relieved Raven wasn't ending their friendship right there and then.

"Are we crazy?" Chelsea asked

"Maybe...but we can't help how we feel..." Raven replied

"Well I am glad you feel the same but we should properly discuss this later, we are at our kid's dance" Chelsea replied knowing they couldn't just go to their room and talk or kiss because they had a lot of people watching them.

"Later sounds good," Raven said as she leaned her head on her chest, holding on to her tighter.

"The kids planned this didn't they?" Chelsea asked her realising they had been set up,

"Of course they did" Raven replied "But I am glad they did" she replied as they swayed slowly.

"Look it worked! Mum has her head on her" Nia said happily

"GREAT WE CAN STOP DANCING" Levi replied letting go of Booker and rubbing his feet which had been repeatedly stood on.

* * *

"What time is it?" Nia asked as Booker looked at his watch.

"8.30" he replied with a sigh. The four kids were sitting on chairs at the back of the hall. Raven and Chelsea had been dancing ever since they started, they had shifted so now Chelsea had her head on Raven's chest and didn't seem to realise that the music had long stopped.

"Oh great at this rate we will be locked in school all weekend" Tess replied. The dance had finished half an hour ago, everyone had gone home, it was just them.

"Come on we best try to break them up before we actually do get locked in," Levi said not sure if anyone would check the place was empty before closing up for the weekend. The kids stood up and walked over to the women clearing their throats.

"Oh hey, kids having a break?" Raven asked

"The dance is over, everyone has left, it's eight-thirty," Nia told them.

"WHAT?" They both said in unison as Chelsea shot her head up.

"Unless you want to be sleeping on the floor for three nights we best get going," Tess told them. The woman blushed slightly.

"I didn't even notice the time," Chelsea said

"Lucky we were here wasn't it," Booker said winking at them and laughing.

"And I am hungry" Levi replied having not eaten dinner but just the snack party food.

"Me too" Tess replied

"Can we stop off and get food?" Nia asked knowing cooking will take too long.

"Just this once," Raven told them. "Come on then, we best get going before.." she screamed as the lights went off and the family ran towards the exit before they were trapped in the dark building all weekend.


	4. Chapter Four - Happiness And Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Chelsea finally talk and get together, but then Booker has a vision about everything going wrong and to top it off, something is wrong with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Levi part is going to be important for later, I have an idea of exactly where I am going with it. Finally these two get together, but not much detail in this chapter so don't worry.

**Chapter Four - Happiness And Worries**

* * *

The family returned home late and it had already been discussed about Tess sleeping over. It was ten, after the driving and getting food, then been stuck in traffic time had just disappeared.

"Right all start getting ready for bed it's late," Raven told the kids who rushed in and went to their rooms to get ready, not arguing as they were tired.

The women checked on them ten minutes later and found them all in their beds sound asleep, after kissing heads, turning off lights and closing curtains, the women came out and closed the doors, before making their way to the front room and collapsing on the sofa, both groaning from exhaustion.

"They won't be up until late tomorrow," Chelsea said breaking the silence.

"Is it too late for that talk?" Raven asked Chelsea but her question was met by silence.

"Chels?" Raven said looking over and seeing the woman had fallen asleep. Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around her, leaning her head on her shoulder. "Tomorrow can wait," she said knowing a few more hours wouldn't make much difference.

* * *

The next morning Chelsea woke as the sun was shining brightly into the room. She moaned and opened her eyes, realising she was asleep on the sofa, feeling a weight on her, she looked over and saw Raven was asleep at her side. Chelsea beamed and kissed her cheek and head.

"Mmm I could get used to waking up like this" Raven said sleepily.

"Me too" Chelsea replied kissing her head again "I know we need to talk" Chelsea replied.

"There is nothing much to say," Raven said opening her eyes and turning to her sleepily. "You love me I love you, the kids clearly would be happy if we dated as they pushed us together," Raven said knowing nothing was stopping them dating, everyone was happy.

"We have kids now," Chelsea said "If it doesn't work out I don't want them heartbroken," Chelsea said knowing the worst thing would be them breaking up and never talking to one another again.

"How would they? I'm friends with Devon, you and Garrett are getting on better, we are still civil with our ex-husbands, if we broke up it would be the same" Raven replied, she knew they couldn't cut each other out, not completely, no matter what. She saw Chelsea shift her eyes as the mention of Garrett but then she changed the subject.

"Best friends first forever," Chelsea said knowing they could be lovers but they had to keep being friends.

"Of course," Raven said as the woman looked at each other, locking eyes for the third time in a few days. They both leaned forward at the same time, finally free to do so. Their lips touched softly and a gentle kiss was shared for a few moments before they pulled away both evaluating how it felt to kiss each other. They only thought about it for a few seconds before leaning in again, this second kiss slightly more aggressive than the last, after all, they had waited more than thirty years for this moment.

They let each other get used to each other's lips, Raven moved her hand to the woman's thigh and Chelsea to her waist.

"OOO IT'S HAPPENED, GUYS, IT'S HAPPENED" The two woman heard and jumped apart looking to see what was happening. They saw Tess disappear towards the bedrooms, to tell the other kids what she had seen.

"Well our life of making sandwiches is about to begin again," Chelsea said. Raven laughed "That was my vision," She told her and took the opportunity of a few minutes when the kids were getting up to kiss her again, she licked her lips asking her to open her mouth, they got no further as all four kids suddenly appeared at their heads.

"Really we all sit on that sofa," Levi said seeing they were snogging.

"Did you two even go to bed last night?" Booker said then realised the way it had come out and gagged "Please do not answer that" he said not wanting his innocent mind scarred permanently.

"Sit down kids," Chelsea said ignoring Booker as it was awkward the kids sat and looked at them.

"Would this be okay with you all, I know you tried to set us up but is this what you want?" Raven asked them, knowing their kids would always come first.

"Two mums, I am so lucky," Nia said

"I shipped it before anyone else" Tess went on

"I like seeing you happy," Levi said

"You two are great together" Booker finished.

"Okay, does anyone have any worries or concerns?" Chelsea asked.

"Not really, nothing has changed apart from now you kiss as well as flirt" Nia replied

"We didn't flirt" Chelsea replied, the kids all gave them a look to tell them they did.

"Okay maybe we did but we didn't realise" Raven replied. As it was the weekend the children congratulated them then went to Booker and Levi's room.

* * *

"So glad it worked," Nia said cheering

"Easier than I thought it would be" Levi replied as Booker suddenly went wide eyes and his vision went purple as he was taken into a vision.

Chelsea was sitting in the dark, it looked like she was on the rooftop and she was crying into her hands as she spoke.

"This won't work Rae, I can't do it," she said speaking to Raven. The vision ended and Booker blinked.

"Oh no," Booker said "I just had a vision, Aunt Chelsea was crying and said that it won't work, she was talking about the relationship," Booker said worriedly.

"What?" They have only just got together!" Tess said wondering what was causing them to give up so quickly.

"Maybe it's just a fight, all couples fight," Nia said thinking Booker was just seeing the aftermath of a fight between the couple.

"She said she can't do it, she was really upset, she seemed serious," Booker said feeling guilty, they had pushed them together, maybe they were never meant to be together and their feelings should have stayed hidden.

"Well we can't let that happen, we need to stop it happening," Levi said knowing Booker's vision could be wrong but also it could be right.

* * *

The kids discussed plans and decided to stick by them and make sure they didn't fight, but that night there was a new worry for Booker. He woke to distressed sounds from Levi, who was in the grip of a nightmare.

The boy threw his neck around distressed and talking in his sleep "No, stop, please" he said before Booker shook him awake, not wanting to leave him in the grips of the nightmare.

"What happened?" Levi asked jumping awake

"You were having a nightmare bro, seemed you were pretty distressed, what happened?" Booker asked

"I don't know...I can't remember" Levi replied his voice higher than normal, telling Booker he was lying and didn't want to talk about it, but why he didn't know. Levi apologised and turned back around to go back to sleep, Booker only hoped the nightmare was just a one-off.


	5. Chapter Five - The Vision Came True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea has a freak-out, but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no idea if anyone is still reading this but if you are thank you. I am at home right now so updates will be more frequent. This chapter contains mentions of domestic abuse so be warned. In the show we are never told the whole story of what happened with Garrett but we have some signs of what did. Chelsea said she wasn't allowed to do anything around the house as he liked to do it, which sounds very controlling, there always seem awkward tension when he is over and he left her homeless with no money and cheated on her, and I know it's a Disney show so they have to show him redeeming himself but I am not convinced he would just change so quickly, Chelsea also admitted she took the cruise job as she was broken after the way things ended and she needed to find herself again. Many people have wrote similar chapters like this but I think it's something that she needs to come to terms with before she can move forward. Enjoy.

* * *

** Chapter Five - The Vision Came True **

The next evening the children were in the front room working on a school project, Raven and Chelsea were in their bedroom, kissing, not having a lot of opportunity to do it with their children always there. They had gone in the room to do spring cleaning but had soon found themselves kissing each other.

The kiss started gently but then became hungry once they started to explore each other´s mouths with their tongues. Chelsea leaned against the door as they snogged as Raven moved her mouth to her neck, the redhead moaned and moved her neck allowing her better access. She could feel her eyes darken with need but when the dark-haired woman moved her hand lower from her thigh she jumped out of her arms.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked thinking she had just shocked her. Chelsea shook her head, unable to hide the crumbling of her face she run out the room without another word.

"Chels?" Raven said rushing after her.

The kids saw the woman rush past them and so fast out the flat she left the door open.

"Mum?" Levi said standing up worried. Raven appeared a second later.

"Where's Chelsea?" she asked the kids.

"She ran out, I don't know where to" Nia replied. The woman rushed out the door, closing it quickly.

"My vision is going to come true," Booker said sadly, suddenly feeling like he was falling in a dark hole.

* * *

Raven looked around the entire building for the woman, until she climbed the steps to the roof and saw her sitting against the wall up there crying and shivering as it was a cold night.

"I am so sorry, I am so stupid, I should have asked before even thinking about taking it that far," Raven said as she placed a blanket over her arms that she had bought up with her before she went to sit next to her but leaving a gap between them.

"It's not...you weren't wrong...we are not kids Rae...I wanted you to take it that far" Chelsea replied. Raven was confused.

"Sorry sweetie you're lost me" Raven replied. Chelsea cried into her hands before saying. "This won't work Rae, I can't do it" the vision Booker had coming true.

"You don't have to do anything...but don't give up now...we have just got together" Raven replied. "What is this really about?" The woman asked.

"Garrett....." Chelsea replied.

Raven didn't know half the things that had happened with that man. Only Chelsea met him and she saw less and less of her until she didn't hear from her at all. Raven had been worried he was controlling her but she hadn't been able to get through to her to help her, she had called her so many times in the last few months, even trying without luck to contact Levi to make sure they were okay, she had gone over to the house countless times, no-one answered and if they did it was Garrett saying Chelsea was out with Levi and wouldn't be back until late. Then one night Chelsea and Levi had shown up out of the blue, after months of no contact, with just the clothes on their backs and Chelsea had said nothing, she could only fall apart and cry into Raven's chest for hours until she fell asleep, but she didn't laugh as much, or smile as much, she always seemed scared of doing something wrong. Eventually, she started acting like her old self again but she never would speak much about her old life with the man.

"He would degrade me when we...and our relationship was toxic I don't know how to be in one that isn't" Chelsea replied. Raven hated the man, he had left the woman homeless and cheated on her breaking her heart, but in that moment Raven wanted to tie his tie to tight around his neck.

"He was just jealous, after all, you are a much better person than he will ever be, you're amazing and beautiful, don't let anyone tell you otherwise....was he controlling?" Raven asked her

"He wouldn't let me talk to anyone, I had to tell him where I was going and how long for, who I was meeting and be back at a certain time, he wouldn't even let me take Levi to the park, he trapped me, he had my phone and he locked the doors when he went to work" Chelsea replied. Raven felt her heart sink, even if she had sort of known this.

"And he was violent sometimes, that's why he stopped me doing anything, he said I did it wrong that I'm a bad mother" Chelsea finished

"Well that one is just stupid, Levi adores you" Raven replied fuming. That man had put his hands on such a sweet kind soul, she would never forgive him for that.

"No I am, I let Levi stay in that home all those years, I tried to keep him as far away as possible, making sure he was in a room far from where we were, but he must have heard at times," Chelsea told her friend

"Did he say he's heard?" Raven asked her

"No, but he must have at some point, I should have removed him from there sooner" Chelsea replied blaming herself.

"How? You couldn't leave, you were locked in, you had no way to contact anyone...how did you get away in the end?" Raven asked wondering about that night. Chelsea sighed.

"I guess it's about time I tell you, it's been nearly three years, after all, Garett was fuming, he thought I was the one who called the police on him" Chelsea started to explain...... She closed the eyes as she started to retell the story to Raven.


	6. Chapter Six - The Dark Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter follows straight on from the last. Chelsea is telling the story of what happened to Raven but I did it in the style of a proper chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of domestic abuse, not to detailed but be warned if that upsets you. I have always wanted to see a story showing exactly what occured that night, I chose the part with Levi because I believe something big had to have happened for Chelsea not to stick by Garrett. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six - The Dark Night**

Garrett returned home and slammed the door and Chelsea knew he was fuming. Levi and her were playing a board game but he stormed in before she had time to react.

"You stupid...this is your fault!" he started shouting.

"Garrett calm down," she told him not wanting to fight in front of Levi.

"CALM DOWN? AFTER WHAT YOU DID?" he told her. Chelsea walked to Levi and lifted him.

"Mum...You don't need to carry me anymore" Levi complained, not liking to be babied so much. Garrett threw the board game of the table.

"Okay maybe I do," Levi said. Chelsea left the room and went across the hallway, putting her son down in his room and closing the door, taking him away from the fight she knew was about to occur.

"Garrett, don't fight in front of Levi," Chelsea told him.

"You called the police, I am about to be taken for tax fraud!" he screamed.

"What?" Why would I do that?" she asked him logically.

Levi sat on his bed with his legs up, covering his ears, trying to block out the sounds of the slap that occurred. He hated them fighting.

"Slapping me is not going to change your fate Garrett," Chelsea told him knowing he was angry but that wouldn't change the fact he had been caught.

"You found out I was cheating last week, that is why you did this," he told her.

"Oh yes because I really want to leave our son homeless, maybe it's her that did this, did you think of that?" Chelsea replied.

Levi squeezed his eyes shut, even with him covering his ears the sound of the beating that occurred was not blocked out completely. He stood up and rushed to the door.

"Dad stop please" he shouted as the man looked at him after giving the woman a kick. He turned to his son.

"This doesn't concern you get out," he told him.

"No, leave mum alone, she didn't do anything, she doesn't have a phone and we have been in all day" Levi replied.

"LEVI" he shouted. Suddenly his mum was between them on her feet.

"Don't you dare" she said having noticed him step forward as if he was going to go for their son. "Put your hands on me if you want, but you will not put your hands on Levi" she told him.

"MOVE" he shouted annoyed, she had never seen him so angry. Just then there was a knock at the door. His eyes widened and he rushed past them, to escape.

* * *

"Police open up" Chelsea heard from the door. She rushed down the stairs and opened the door.

"We are looking for Garrett Grayson," an officer told her. 

"He ran off when he heard you," Chelsea told them, maybe they wouldn't find him and in the end, this would backfire on her as he would return again angry but suddenly she saw the man at the door shifted his eyes to the back gate as the man they were looking for climbed it, trying to escape his fate. They caught him before he had both feet on the ground and then another man told them he needed a statement of them. Chelsea let him in.

"I am sorry about all this, he had been scamming people out of $1000 of dollars, we are going to have to repossess this property, he used stolen funds to buy it," the man told them. "Do you and your son have somewhere you can go for the time being?" the man asked. Chelsea thought about Raven, she was alone with the twins after the divorce and she wouldn't ask millions of questions like her parents would.

"Yes, but we can't get there, he left us with no money," Chelsea told the man.

"We have emergency funds for people having to leave that have no money, it will take a few hours to come from, in the meantime why don't you go get checked out at the hospital?" he suggested, as he saw the bruises and blood on her face.

"I am fine," Chelsea told him

"Mum at least let them clean them, they might get infected," Levi said wise beyond his years. She kissed his head.

"Okay...for you" she told him before allowing herself and Levi to be taken to the hospital by the officer. He gave her the details of the emergency fund and the woman led Levi into the hospital to wait.

After the cuts and bruises were cleaned up she met Levi and sat with him in the waiting room, they had to wait until their money came through.

"Where are we going to go?" Levi asked her.

"Auntie Rae's, at least for tonight," she told him stroking his hair.

"I love you mum," he told her

"I love you too sweetie," she told him not allowing herself to break down at everything that had happened, she was in shock anyway she couldn't.

* * *

It was four hours later the emergency money came through, she led Levi to the train station, they managed to get the only one which ran at that time. She looked at the time, seeing it had somehow gotten to two am they had been out for hours. They had about an hour's journey ahead of them and she only hoped Raven and the kids were at home and hadn't gone away on a trip or holiday.

Levi fell asleep as they were pulling into the station, his young head leaning on her shoulder. She didn't have the heart to wake him, she lifted him, letting him sleep his worries away.

That was how they had ended up at Raven's. It was five and she was enjoying her sleep when she heard the doorbell and knocking. She jumped out the bed annoyed, hoping the kids hadn't been woken. She put her ear to the door, wishing she had a peephole to see who it was.

"Whose there?" Raven said not feeling safe opening the door at this time.

"Rae," the redhead woman said. Raven knew that voice instantly. She threw open the door and was met with a sight she never thought she would see. Chelsea holding a sleeping Levi with a face that had clearly had some sort of fight, and nothing else, no bags or possessions.

"Is he okay?" was the first thing Raven asked, thinking maybe the little boy was sick or something.

"He's exhausted, we have been out since seven" she explained. Raven didn't know exactly what had happened but she stepped aside letting her in.

"Go set Levi up in my bed tonight, you and I can have the sofa bed" Raven explained knowing something had obviously happened for them to be here. , she knew she could set the boy up on the sofa but she only had one bed in her room anyway so she would still have to share with Chelsea and she could sense she didn't want to just sleep so setting her up with Levi wasn't an option. The woman nodded and walked off with her son as Raven set up the sofa bed before quickly checking on the twins, seeing neither had stirred.

The redhead returned a few moments later and sat on the sofa, exhausted but not wanting to sleep, she was too broken to sleep.

"What happened?" Raven asked her. The woman shook her head, unable to say anything, she just started sobbing, letting the upset from the last few hours finally come. Raven held her, knowing the time to talk wasn't now, what she needed now was a cry and Raven just let her sob, not asking anything, just letting her get it out. The woman cried until she fell asleep an hour later. Raven moved her to lie her down better and turned over to her side of the sofa bed, but knew she would not be sleeping tonight, not when her best friend and her little boy had just turned up with nothing to their name and Chelsea with a face full of bruises and cuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about halfway through season 3 and Chelsea randomly goes blonde between one episode and another, it looks nice but the character has always been a redhead so it threw me off a bit especially because it came out of nowhere, not between seasons or anything. Though I guess it's realistic as most adults don't keep the same hair colour all that time. For the sake of this story and to prevent confusion I am going to keep her redheaded just because people know the character for that better and it stops people been baffled like I was when she randomly changed hair colour. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter Seven - Levi's Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi won't leave his mum or Aunt Raven alone, but why? What is he so worried about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Levi's problem is finally been addressed and will be in more depth next chapter, I think this could be a possiblity, at least for the direction I took my story. He has only ever really seen his parents realtionship up close so he would be naive to what is right, Also Chelsea and Levi's is my favorite parent/child one in the show, they have such a special bond and I love it. Enjoy

**Chapter Seven - Levi's Worry**

* * *

"He went for Levi?" Raven asked for clarification shocked

"I have never seen him so mad, but I just thought I need to protect him, that's what told me I had to leave, things were getting worse" Chelsea replied.

"You're brave, I am glad you came to me," Raven told her

"Me too," Chelsea said as she looked up at the stars "We had a rooftop like this when we lived with Garrett, Levi and I used to go up there when he couldn't sleep, or after a bad fight and just look at the stars, they were never like this in San Francisco, they somehow make you feel everything is going to be okay," Chelsea told Raven as she looked at the stars smiling.

"You're right, the skies here are amazing," Raven said holding her arm and leaning her head on her shoulder as they looked at the stars together.

* * *

When the two women returned to the flat, they found their kids, including Tess, all in their pyjamas as if waiting for them.

"We know...you have broken up," Nia said with a sigh

"I had a vision of you fighting," Booker told them. The mothers looked at one another and went to sit with their children.

"Adults fight, everyone at some point fights with people they love, but that doesn't mean we are breaking up," Chelsea told them feeling bad the kids had been worrying.

"But mum and dad used to fight and then they split up" Nia replied. Raven looked at them.

"We didn't break up because we argued, there was no feelings romantically anymore, relationships don't break up because of arguments, there has to be other problems too," Raven told them. 

"We have been friends forever, we have fought for years, we will be okay, sometimes we just need to be upset with each other, but we are family, we will work it out, okay?" Chelsea said putting an arm around Levi and Nia as them two were closest to her.

"And if you are worried you can talk to us okay?" Raven told them cuddling Booker and Tess. The kids nodded, all smiling again.

"Right you lot bedtime it's late," Raven told them. Goodnights, I love you's and kisses on the cheeks or forehead were exchanged before the kids went off to their rooms.

"As for us, let's take things slowly okay?" Raven suggested. Chelsea nodded and kissed her before they headed to their room, still using their bunk beds.

* * *

Things with Levi weren't better though, the nightmares were more frequent, and Booker knew he must know what had happened in them but he wasn't telling him, and the next day, he started acting strangely.

Raven and Chelsea were enjoying the start of their new relationship, which included small kisses on the sofa, holding hands and gazing at each other. Everything seemed to be going well until the next night. They were sitting on the sofa, arms wrapped around each other, watching a film when Levi appeared and sat in the middle of them.

"You alright hun?" Chelsea asked him. He cuddled up to his mum and said nothing. Raven smiled. She loved how close the mother and son were to each other, they had a special connection.

However, Levi didn't seem to want to leave them alone. As soon as they got close to one another, he would appear between them. The couple were in the kitchen and leaned forward to kiss when the little boy appeared between their bodies.

"Can I help cook?" he asked them. They agreed but he still stayed in the middle of them, during the washing up he put away so he was forced to stand in the middle.

During film nights he would sit between them, if they tried to cuddle he would cuddle into one of them instead, preventing them from doing so. Chelsea and Raven looked at each other equally as confused.

"I thought he was okay with us" Chelsea commented as they had a few seconds alone as he brushed his teeth.

"Maybe he is just struggling to get used to seeing us together," Raven said. She wasn't angry or annoyed just concerned.

* * *

The next day, they managed to sneak a kiss before the kids got up but when the kids entered the living room, Levi jumped between them, separating them. Booker walked to them.

"Levi brother I need help with something in our room," he said

"Later Booker, I am watching this," he said. Booker walked over and sat next to Levi.

"We need to talk," he told him moving his head to tell the mums to leave them for a moment. The women stood and left.

"What are you doing? Why won't you leave them alone, you were happy about them to get together" Booker commented

"I am stopping them from fighting" Levi replied

"They weren't fighting" Booker replied

"Yes but I am stopping them before they fight, I don't want anyone to get hurt again when they do what couples do," Levi said. Booker didn't understand what he meant, but he thought the nightmares had something to do with it as that was when he started acting oddly.

"Can we not talk about what couples do, please my mind?" Booker said disgusted

"But we have too, I can't let mum be hit around again," Levi said causing Booker to open his mouth in shock. He hadn't expected that he didn't know what else to do but tell the adults what he had said because clearly the boy was worried more than he let on and thought the type of relationship he had witnessed in the past was normal. Booker knew he couldn't do anything to help him, he wouldn't believe him, this required parental intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chelsea was blonde for one episode in season 3 then went back to a redhead and it's the most random thing ever, especially because from spoilers I know she is blonde in season 4, maybe they were testing it out? No idea but I am more baffled than ever.


	8. Chapter Eight - Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Chelsea talk about his misconceptions about relationships, but that doesn't make it easier for Chelsea to handle. Luckily Raven is there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fandom/ship is kind of dead and no-one is really reading this but I am still going to write it as I still care about it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Eight - Comfort Zone**

Chelsea knocked on the boy's bedroom door and walked in when Levi said come in. Booker had gone to tell his mum and Chelsea what had happened, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey hun, can we talk?" Chelsea asked seeing her son sitting crossed legged on his bed. He nodded.

"Booker told me what you said, don't be mad at him he was worried, why didn't you say you were having nightmares?" Chelsea asked him as she sat next to him.

"I don't know...I didn't think it was important, are you mad?" Levi asked her.

"No hun I am worried," she said hugging him, "Booker said you said you said relationships include hitting each other" Chelsea told him.

"Dad said it was right, that's just how relationships are, I never really saw any relationship so close up apart from you and dad, I thought that's just what happened in private" Levi replied with a shrug.

Chelsea blinked, blaming herself. As soon as they were safe she should have spoken to Levi about this, but she didn't want to tint the image of Garett to him, as he was the only dad he would ever have.

"Sweetie, it wasn't right, sometimes it happens in relationships, but it isn't meant to happen, it is very wrong and no-one should treat anyone like that in a relationship, your dad and my relationship was not good, but not all relationships are like that" Chelsea told him.

"I hate dad for doing it," Levi said knowing he was always the one hitting her.

"Your dad was wrong, but don't hate him for his mistakes" Chelsea replied not wanting him to hate his dad.

"But he's an adult he shouldn't be making mistakes like that" Levi said maturely. "I don't know if I can forgive him, I heard him doing it, I suffered too," he said knowing even if he wasn't the one getting the beating he was the one listening to it.

"You have to figure out for yourself how you feel about him, I will always support you, darling," she said as he cuddled more into her.

"So you and Auntie Rae...you will be okay? You won't have to hurt each other?" Levi asked for clarification.

"No honey, our relationship is much more healthy, and we are working on making sure it is as good as it can be for everyone," Chelsea told him kissing his head.

"I am glad I had to leave with you and not dad" Levi said knowing his mum did everything to stay with him and look after him. His dad just didn't have the ability to parent full time.

"Me too, you are my light," Chelsea told him hugging him tightly.

"Is Aunt Rae angry for bothering you both?" he asked his mum as the door opened.

"No sweetie, I was concerned," Raven said walking in and sitting the other side of him. "If you ever need to talk to any of us you can, don't keep it bottled up, we can help," she told him as he hugged her tightly.

"Right it's getting late, you have school tomorrow, bed please," Chelsea told him. He nodded and climbed in the bed, enjoying the kisses he received.

"If you have another nightmare come tell us," Chelsea told him as Booker walked in, he was said goodnight too and reassured everything was okay with his brother and then the two women left, said night to Nia and went to their room. They were barely in the doorway before Chelsea started crying.

* * *

"I shouldn't be allowed to of had Levi, I AM a bad mother, I never talked to him about what was right and wrong and now he is suffering" the woman cried loudly into her hands. Raven pulled her head on her shoulder rubbing her back.

"That is the second time in the space of a few days I have heard them words leave your mouth, and I don't want to hear them again, you are an amazing mother, no parent is perfect, we all make mistakes, Levi knows now and is growing up in a much better environment where he can start to heal from the past, you need to support him," Raven told her, hating she honestly thought that about herself. She knew some people would think she was, especially as Chelsea could be a bit slow and forgetful but she had a huge heart that loved so deeply and was amazing with Levi and the twins and Tess, they loved her.

"I hate that I can't just fix it" Chelsea cried into her more.

"You gave up everything for Levi, it was just you and him, he loves you more than anyone in this world, not all parents have that connection with their child, you have done an amazing job," Raven told her rubbing her back.

Her cries turned to sniffing and Raven took her head. "It's late, you should try sleep," Raven told her.

"Rav...I don't want to be alone....can I share with you?" the woman asked shyly, knowing now they were dating it was stepping a line. Raven smiled.

"Of course sweetheart, come on," Raven told her as they climbed into the bottom bunk bed. It was a tight squeeze they had to cuddle up close to each other and found themselves kissing.

"Rae...I do want to go further you know and.." the other woman put her finger on her lip.

"Not when you are upset, we will know when it is the right moment, and that's not now, anyway I don't mind, I get to cuddle you," Raven told her as they held each other tightly.

"I do love you," Chelsea told her

"I love you too," Raven said as they fell silent as their breaths got softer as sleep overtook them, finding wrapped in each other's arms was the best way they had ever slept in their lives.


	9. Chapter Nine - In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Chelsea can't keep away from each other, and spend a lovely morning enjoying their new realtionship as they get the kids ready for school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for my fans who are still reading. Nothing much happens in this one but it is one of my favorites so far as it is pure fluff with these two just loving and kissing each other early in the morning.  
> The note idea I heard somewhere, I heard of someone doing it once and thought it would be cute to add in the story. Thanks for reading as always.

**Chapter Nine-In Love**

Raven woke up to the sound of buzzing of the alarm clock. She looked at the time seeing it was seven am and moaned, wishing it was earlier. Turning around she saw Chelsea sound asleep in her arms and kissed her head, she wished she could lie there with her until she woke up but they had four kids they had to get off to school so she climbed out the bed, knowing she had to make the lunches before to much time passed.

Raven turned around to the fridge grabbing cheese slices out the fridge when she heard footsteps and turned around to see the love of her life stood there. The woman was wearing her floral pyjamas with her pink dressing gown, her hair was messy from sleep and she had no make-up on, Raven thought she had never looked so perfect.

"I am jealous, how do you look perfect when you have just woken up," Raven said putting down the cheese and kissing her next to the counter.

"I think you have an eye test due!" Chelsea laughed not seeing what Raven saw but kissing her back.

"I didn't think you would be up for a while yet," Raven said knowing Chelsea hadn't been sleeping well from worrying about Levi.

"Mmm the bed was cold and empty" Chelsea replied kissing her deeper. Raven dragged herself away allowing the woman to kiss her neck before pulling out of her grasp.

"Honestly I want nothing more than to kiss you right now, however, we have four monsters to feed so best do these lunches," Raven told her. Chelsea smiled and hugged her as Raven began buttering bread.

"Do you need help or should I start the notes?" Chelsea asked. Raven smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm okay, you do the notes," Raven said seeing the woman excitedly grabbing a notepad out the drawer and coloured pens before making her way to the coffee table to start them.

* * *

The notes were one of Raven's things about the redhead. When she and Levi had first moved in she had asked why she was putting notes in his lunchbox.

"I couldn't do much when I was married, I Wanted Levi to remember he was loved and he was my world even if things weren't great at home, so I used to put a note in his lunchbox telling him I loved him or something inspirational, or just something that complimented him or encouraged him, pretty soon I was doing it daily and well...he loved when I did it at home so I decided to keep doing it, do you think the twins will want one?" Chelsea had asked.

Since that day, the woman would write notes for all the children including Tess, with quotes that would make them feel good about themselves. Children these days are told so many things, good and bad by different people and Chelsea wanted them to remember the good. Raven knew the gesture was small but the kids loved them, there had been times the kids said they were having a bad day and it made them so much brighter when they read their note. Raven had done it when Chelsea had been away on the cruise but she became stressed, thinking of new things to say and trying to make the note unique was hard for her so eventually she had bought some she found online, the kids still liked them but she knew they had missed Chelseas's notes.

Raven watched her now, eyebrows fused together in concentration as she worked on making the notes as best as she could, she spends a lot of time on them, writing their names fancy and making the quote unique to each child and trying to not repeat them too much, she had tried shop-bought ones but they just didn't feel the same to her. When the woman returned, she started doing the notes again and Raven loved her for it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the lunches were done and Chelsea appeared behind Raven excited.

"We have the note for Sweet Booker," she said placing it in his box. "And darling little Nia of course," she said spinning around as she placed hers in her box too. "And lovely Tess, and let's not forget my baby boy Levi," she said as she put them in excited. Raven beamed as her.

"If our kids grow up to have half the heart you do I will be happy," Raven told her, Chelsea's heart had made her fall for her.

"I just like the kids to feel good about themselves," she told her wrapping her arms around her neck. "Speaking of the kids, we best go start waking them," Rae told her kissing her gently as Raven went to wake the kids and Chelsea went to get ready as she was taking them to school today.

Raven knew the kids would take a few minutes to get up so took the opportunity to grab the other woman and kissed her deeply next to the counter.

"Anyone would think you like kissing me or something" the redhead joked as she kissed back.

"Can you not? We have to come in here to get food" Booker said as he appeared. The woman pulled away from each other.

"I will make breakfast," Raven said giving him an expression of annoyance, knowing the fun was over for now.

Nia and Levi walked in at the same time and the women got back into their motherly roles, giving the kids toast or cereal before they all sat down to eat.

* * *

The women stared at each other across the table and smiled until the front door slammed.

"Yo, fam, what's for breakfast I am starved," Tess said plonking herself down next to Chelsea.

"Cereal or toast," Raven told her.

"Cereal and toast!" Tess replied as the woman got up to serve her.

"So can we tell people?" Nia said as they ate

"Tell people what sweetheart?" Raven asked

"About you two been together, I know we said everyone suspects it but can we confirm it?" Nia asked knowing it might slip out.

"Of course, we aren't going to hide it," Chelsea said smiling at the woman.

"I don't think we need to, they will do it themselves," Levi said seeing how they looked at each other.

* * *

Soon everyone had finished eating and got up, Chelsea followed them to drive them to school, but not before kissing Raven goodbye, and told her she would meet her at work after.

"Ewww," all four kids said causing the adults to pull away to stop grossing out the kids before Chelsea left with the kids and Raven smiled long after the door had closed.


	10. Chapter Ten - Nothing But You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Chelsea are at work and then go home early when they have a quiet day.

**Chapter Ten- Nothing But You**

* * *

Chelsea dropped the kids off and then went to work. Raven and Chelsea had started their own business a while ago called Your Best Dressed Life, Raven was the designer and Chelsea used her life coach skills to advise clients that had low self-esteem or needed some general advice as they were struggling. The women wondered why they took so long to open their business, as after all their skills worked perfectly together. She walked through the door, seeing it was empty, it was after all early, people didn´t come this early as they were dropping their kids off or just didn't fancy going shopping at half nine in the morning, things didn't pick up until a while later. She was just about to call for Raven when she heard her talking to someone and she left her office with her mobile clutched to her ear. Raven saw the redhead and blew her a kiss before she kept talking.

"We don't have much room though so if you don't mind the sofa bed for a while then sounds great," Raven said as Chelsea sat down on the sofa as she waited for her to finish her call. She beckoned her with her finger to come sit with her.

"Yes the kids, of course, will be so excited, prepare for the noise though, with four kids it's never quiet," Raven said as she walked to her girlfriend and perched herself on her knee, smiling as she felt her wrap her arm around her waist.

"Well yes see you then, I need to tell you something, I was going to do it next week when we have our video call but I will just wait to tell you both in person," she said into the phone.

"No I am not pregnant again...yes I am a thousand per cent sure, yes mum I know," Raven said rolling her eyes as she cuddled the other woman.

"Yes I will tell them, see you soon, I love you too, bye," she said as she ended the call before turning to look at the redhead and kissing her.

"Sorry I must be heavy," Raven said knowing the other woman was skinnier than her and she was properly squishing her and Chelsea was to nice to say.

"Raven, I have four kids, three of which are teenagers jumping on top of me constantly as they are fighting over the remote or something I am more than used to it, plus you aren't heavy," Chelsea told her kissing her deeper before pulling away.

"Is your mum visiting?" she asked her having overheard the conversation.

"Oh yeah, you distracted me," Raven said kissing her cheek before talking "Dad and her are visiting in two weeks, they managed to get a cheap flight so thought they would pay a visit as they are going on to see Cory the week after so they thought they would visit us both at the same time," Raven told her.

"Oh that's great, the twins will be ecstatic," Chelsea said knowing they loved their grandparents.

"Yeah...and I am going to tell them about us, it's better it comes in person" Raven explained.

"Do you think they will be okay about it?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"They love you, they always have" Raven commented knowing when they were younger Chelsea was like the Tess of their generation, more at Raven's than at her own house.

"Yes, but they love me as your friend not your partner" Chelsea replied logically.

"They will be fine, I promise, mum seems to want to keep pushing us together so I think she wanted it to happen," Raven told her before the sound of a door opening made her stand as they had a customer.

* * *

At lunchtime, the women decided to head to the cafe opposite their business as they did someone called Chelsea.

"Oh, Warren," Chelsea said giving Raven a look to say he was the guy.

"Oh so you weren't kidding, or did you only start dating to fool me," Warren asked as he saw they were holding hands and walking close.

"No, we love each other" Raven said "I am Raven, Chelsea's...girlfriend," she said smiling as it was the first time she said it in public.

"Yes sorry, Warren I am taken," Chelsea said. She had honestly forgotten this was why they had pretended to date in the first place.

"I can see you aren't acting, I am happy for you, actually I am very glad, I was going to tell you but I have a date next week so I don't think it would be appropriate for us to go out anyway," he said having been asked out the day after Chelsea told him she lived with her girlfriend.

"That's great, I hope you have an amazing time," Chelsea said 

"Me too...well I only have half an hour's break, see you around," he said waving before leaving. Chelsea beamed at Raven.

"What?" she said confused.

"You called me your girlfriend, I like that," she said kissing her before they carried on to their destination.

* * *

An hour later the women made their way into their apartment, it had been one of them strange quiet days after they had finished up with their book appointments and no-one else turning up for an hour and a half the woman decided to call it quits, after all, it was their business they could close when they wanted.

"It's only half one," Raven said as she handed the redhead a coffee "A whole two hours to ourselves," Raven said knowing it was a rare occurrence.

"We can use the bathroom in peace!" Chelsea said knowing it was a luxury, someone always knocked saying they needed it or there was a fight or argument they had to resolve so they had to be quick.

"Is it sad that we are excited about using the toilet without our kids to hurry us?" Raven asked as she realised what their lives had become.

"Yes a little, but that's the reality with kids isn't it?" Chelsea replied before she put her coffee down.

"No kids, we can kiss all we want, as long as we want, how we want, and no-one can stop us," Chelsea said smiling at the other woman.

"I like your way of thinking," Raven said as they kissed gently at first before they had their tounges in each other's mouths, after a few moments of deep kissing, Chelsea pulled away.

"We have a few hours right?" the woman said with a smile

"Yes," Raven said looking at her eyes seeing they were darkening.

"Why don't we get to know each other a little better?" Chelsea suggested with a smile.

"Because we are meant to be taking it slow" Raven replied even if she knew she was struggling not to take it further.

"What if I have changed my mind?" the other woman said

"Chels...it's only been a few weeks" Raven replied not wanting her to rush into things and regret it like she did with Garrett.

"More like nearly 30 years, come on Rae we have been dancing around each other all these years unless you don't want to yet obviously" Chelsea replied even if she could see the other woman's eyes were almost black.

"Of course I do, do you know how much I have been struggling to keep my hands to myself...I am thinking about you....but I guess we won't get too many more chances like this..." Raven replied knowing without the kids where they could take that step but she still wasn't sure about pushing her too much.

"Chels...I don't want you to live to regret not going slower" Raven said knowing she had been scared and needed time.

"I have wanted to be yours since we were teenagers, plus it's you, I won't regret it, I don't trust anyone more in the world than I trust you" Chelsea replied. Raven bit her lip and Chelsea kissed her again stroking her leg up to her thigh.

"Do I need to change into that green dress that you can't resist me in or are you coming?" Chelsea replied knowing she had been unable to take her eyes off her in that dress.

Raven knew she was old enough to decide what she wanted to do so she stood up and offered her hand leading her to their bedroom, they barely made it through the door before their lips were on each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am going to be referencing next chapter that they slept together but I am not sure how much detail it will be as I have never written it before and I don't know how good it will be but I do have a funny part set up for next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter Eleven - The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the couple takes the next step they talk about when they realise they had feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny part will be next chapter as this one got too long, enjoy. No to much detail.

**Chapter Eleven - The Next Step**

* * *

Raven pinned the other woman against the wall as they kissed hungrily barely able to contain herself anymore.

"Rae," Chelsea said walking her backwards and letting them fall on the lower bunk, being careful not to wack their heads on the above bunk.

Soon clothes were off and Raven was taken aback by marks on the woman's inner thighs.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the angry red welts that were there.

"He thought I was cheating on him, someone told him a man left the house, which they did...the mailman came in as the package he was dropping off was too heavy, but he thought I was cheating and would burn me with a cigarette sometimes, he said he was leaving his mark so my lover could see I wasn't there's" Chelsea replied, she had honestly forgotten they were there, they didn't hurt anymore.

"Babe...." Raven said imagining the pain that she would have been in. She cried slightly but starting kissing her all over, trying to make her see the beauty she saw, being soft and gentle something she hadn't had.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay there, smiling happy and contented. 

"Can we never leave?" Chelsea asked enjoying just cuddling her and not wanting to get up.

"We can stay until we have to pick up the troubles," Raven told her kissing her head. "Baby, what did you mean about what you said before, that you had liked me since high school is that true?" Raven asked her.

"Yes, although I didn't realise it at the time. I thought I was only upset about you and Devon as we weren't seeing each other as much, but even after you realised you were spending to much time with him and we hanged the same amount we always did it physically hurt to see you with him, I didn't get why, I should have been happy, Devon was great and loved you, took me a while to realise it" Chelsea replied admitting what she had felt in their younger years.

"What made you realise?" Raven asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Chelsea replied

"Try me" Raven replied

"Your brother, I got up one night when I slept over to get a drink, he was up to with the same idea, you know he had that crush on me so he paid attention more than others, he said I had been sad recently, I told him it was just an odd adjustment now you had Devon, he suggested that I was jealous and I flipped at him saying I was not, I didn't care about having a boyfriend, but then he asked if it hurt because I liked Devon too and I realised I didn't, it was the other way around, it hurt because of you, not Devon, seeing you with someone else, anyone, hurt, so I realised then I had feelings for you" Chelsea replied.

"Is that why you left?" Raven asked remembering that after that sleepover Chelsea had come up to her out of the blue and told her she was going away for a month to a summer natural walk camp, which Raven had no idea she had applied too.

"I had to I was confused about what I was feeling, and you know nature always helps me clear my head, I thought I could get over it when I was away, but when I returned I realised they were stronger, so I encouraged you to see Devon more" Chelsea remembered.

"Yes I remember, I didn't get it as you had been upset about us been together in the first place" Raven replied

"I thought it was best we spend less time together before you realised my feelings" Chelsea replied "You get why I couldn't tell you then, our friendship was the most important thing to me, I would never do anything to ruin it, it was to stop me losing you, I had no idea how you would react" Chelsea went on explaining.

"You know I wasn't honest either, I met Devon and fell hard and thought that was it, then you went to camp and started avoiding me when you got back and I realised I was missing you, but I couldn't function right, I was just crying all the time and didn't want to do anything, I didn't see Devon for months during that time as I didn't feel up to it, mum thought Devon and I were having problems but I couldn't even think of him, only you" Raven replied.

"We are stupid, we both felt the same but kept it to ourselves" Chelsea replied giggling.

"We were young, it properly wouldn't have lasted, we had to go through life first plus we wouldn't have our kids if we didn't get married first" Raven replied logically.

"True, maybe it was always meant to be delayed" Chelsea replied "I am sorry for hurting you at the time, my feelings were so messed up when I met Garrett he was charming, I still wasn´t sure I was over you but if I was with him I could pretend them feelings weren't there, that's why I refused to listen to your warnings, I had to marry Garrett, it was my safety net to show I wasn't in love with you, I think they were still there but life got in the way" Chelsea replied

"I bet he knew, he always hated me" Raven replied logically knowing the man had hated how close he was to Chelsea when they were married and tried to cut her out completely.

"Properly, I am not good at hiding my feelings, I think I spoke about you all the time," Chelsea said kissing her.

"I think Devon knew by the end when you weren't in contact with me as Garrett cut you off I spoke about nothing but how much I missed you for months, I spend all day trying to contact you, I think Devon knew by then my feelings for you will always be stronger than the ones I had for him, although I did love him at one point" Raven replied kissing her bare shoulder before finding her lips and kissing her deeply, Chelsea pulled away.

"Trust me I would love a round two but what time is it?" Chelsea asked knowing it must be getting late and they should be heading to the school. Raven rolled off her and grabbed her phone of the bedside table.

"Oh snap! Chels it's three! Raven shouted

"WHAT?" the redhead said jumping up

"The kids have already finished we are going to be late" Raven said joining the other woman in throwing clothes on as quick as she could.


	12. Chapter Twelve - Embarrassing Tales!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their secret is out to the kids...just another day of embarrasing themselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't normally upload so quick but I was so bored I decided to write, I might write tomorrow too as my weekends right now are so boring and I have nothing to do, hope you find some of this a little funny, I just couldn't get the fact that this would happen to them out my head as they just always get in situations like this! Enjoy.

**Chapter Twelve - Embarrassing Tales!**

The woman rushed out of their room, throwing the first pairs of shoes they saw on.

"Don't forget the keys!" Raven shouted as Chelsea grabbed them off the keyholder as they ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as they could, practically jumping in the car as Raven took off. As they reached the traffic lights, Chelsea started laughing.

"What is funny?" Raven asked not finding it funny just stressed.

"I'm sorry it's just... only us it could happen to, that's just our life," Chelsea said laughing more. Raven looked at her and laughed as well, she was right, even in this aspect, they couldn't be normal.

* * *

"Where are mum and Aunt Chels they are never late, in fact, Aunt Chels is always that person who is annoyingly early for everything," Nia said as her and the others saw time going by and no sign of their mothers.

"They didn't text either" Levi said checking his messages just in case.

"Maybe they got stuck with a client, I am sure they will be here soon," Tess said trying to be positive as they suddenly heard the sound of hurried footsteps and the two woman rushing down the corridor so fast that Chelsea skidded and Raven banged into her.

"We're here kids sorry...held up at work," Raven said looking at the four kids. She saw four confused faces looking back at her.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked trying to catch her breath from the running. The twins faces turned from confused to identical looks of disgust as they realised what they were looking at.

"What you looking at?" Raven asked them confused.

"Erm, mum....." Booker said pointing to her chest. Raven looked down to see what the problem was and saw what the kids had been looking at. Raven's top was a small sizes too tight and Chelsea's was hanging off her body, they had accidentally grabbed each other's shirts, but not only that, they were buttoned completely wrong and their hair gave away their session, it looked like they fell in a bush.

"Oh that...erm...we were trying on clothes at work," Chelsea said, Raven, squeezed her hand thinking that was a good lie.

"What with each other's clothes?.... Oh god, mum the thought" Nia said as images of what they had been doing flashed into her mind.

"Why would you want to hurt my poor innocent little mind like this, it's bad enough to see you kiss but seeing the afters of your other stuff is not something I will forget," Booker said. Chelsea blushed and Raven hid a smirk.

"Wow good going Miss B and Miss G, get some action on," Tess said the only one of the group who was smiling.

"TESS! My mind...why are you happy about this?" Nia asked horrified

"I ship them, it's cute," Tess said. Levi spoke up next.

"Do I want to know what you lot are talking about?" he asked not understanding what was going on as he was younger and oblivious.

"Levi, you know how you always say you hate been the youngest because you are never told anything?" Nia said

"Yes?" Levi questioned

"Trust me you are lucky that you are your age because you will be able to sleep tonight, I don't think I will be ever able to sleep again," Nia said trying to clear her mind and think of other things.

"Alright alright, enough of this talk, let's just go home," Raven said changing the subject as everyone walked to the car and jumped in.

* * *

"So how was school?" Chelsea asked trying to act normal and change the subject.

"Good thanks for my note mum" Levi said having read it and been happy.

"Yes thanks, I was having a hard science test I needed that boost," Nia said. Chelsea beamed at them.

"So what does everyone want when we get home for dinner pizzas or burgers?" Raven asked the kids

"For you to put on a correct fitting shirt! Booker replied still not over the way she had turned up to get him after clearly a steamy session, he shivered at the realisation.

"Oh Book, it's sweet, it's like all the romance films I watch," Tess said. Raven almost crashed the car into a pole as she said that.

"TESS...you watch films like that?" Raven replied shocked

"Miss B when I am at home I have nothing to do but go on my phone but when it is dead I can only watch tv but we don't have cable and my mum only has about 500 romance films, don't worry I don't watch the high rated ones," Tess told her.

"Yes, I should hope not Tess," Chelsea said awkwardly.

* * *

When they got home there was a ringing noise, Nia picked up the tablet and smiled.

"Hi grandma," she said as Booker jumped next to her on the call. Raven ducked her head trying to rush out the door with Chelsea to change before she was forced to talk to her mum.

"Mum, grandma wants to talk to you," Nia said, Raven gritted her teeth.

"Give me a minute Nia, I need to change remember," she said but just then her phone started ringing, she answered it without looking who it was and realised she was on video chat with her mum.

"Oh hey mum I erm...I need to go for a second" she said hoping she hadn't noticed her fashion choice.

"Raven why is your top buttoned like that, and why does it look too small," the woman said before realising..." RAVEN" the woman shouted

"It was a spare at work that's all, I spilt paint on my one and I was rushing" Raven lied.

"Are you telling the truth?" Tanya asked smirking with that iconic parent 'I caught you' smile.

"Yes of course," Raven said her voice high

"And the hair? Did you fall in a bush too?" Tanya asked her trying but failing not to beam at her and laugh.

"Look I need to go, the kids are hungry, okay bye!" she said hanging up and walking in her room.

"Well my mum is suspicious and knows I did something, just not with you, how else am I going to embarrass myself today?" Raven asked the other woman.

"Well they say things come in threes," Chelsea said as she changed

"Not helping sweet" Raven said but smiled as she watched her. "It was worth the embarrassment," she said kissing her gently as she finished changing

"I am sure there will be many more times like this, we are Rae and Chels, we are the queens of embarrassing ourselves," she said as she tried to tame down her wild hair, thinking despite that there was enough embarrassment for one day.


	13. Chapter Thirteen - The Baxters Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's parents arrive for the planned visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Really wanted to include some story with Raven's parents as we saw her dad in Raven's home but not her mum. Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen - The Baxters Arrive**

* * *

A few weeks went by until the day of Victor and Tanya's arrival day arrived, Raven was meeting them at the airport as Chelsea went to get the kids as they landed just after the kids finished.

"Mum, dad" the woman said happily as she hugged them, so glad to see them after so long.

"Oh Rae, I am so happy to see you, and I can't wait to see the little cute faces of my grandkids," Tanya said happily.

"They are so excited too" Raven told them happily.

* * *

When Chelsea collected the kids they were hyperactive with excitement, at least the twins were.

"Have I met them before?" Levi asked his mum

"Yes, quite a few times but you were only five the last time they saw you," Chelsea told him. Tess smiled.

"Parents of Miss B, must be legends I can't wait to meet them" She said.

They got home before Rae and her parents, everyone went into the flat, looking out for them and freshening up after the day. As it was Friday they left their homework until later. 

A few minutes later Chelsea walked in the boys room after knocking.

"I noticed the hinge on your wardrobe is broken, I will fix it" she said. She was lying, she was looking for something to do to have an excuse to hide away when Raven and her parents arrived.

"It's not broken" Booker said. Chelsea picked up the back of the hammer she had bought in and smashed it on the back of the hinge, cracking it.

"Now it is" she said before Levi spoke

"Mum you are nervous" the boy said knowing she had an habit of purposely breaking stuff or cleaning excessively to hide away when she was trying to avoid something.

"Me nervous...never!" she said as she shooed them out the room to fix the hinge. The boys looked at each other as they left.

"She's nervous" they said in unison.

* * *

Raven parked up seeing Chelsea's car was there and smiled as her and the kids were back. She had briefed the kids on not to tell them about the relationship yet, she was going to do it later.

"Here we are, that's Tess's flat, you know the girl who is basically our fourth child" Raven pointed across the hall, she's must then likely at ours now" Raven said as she unlocked the door and sighed, she had really tried to clean up a little, but the kids had made it a mess again with only the short time they had been home.

"Kids, Chels, we're here" Raven shouted out as suddenly she heard footsteps and the kids appeared. The twins threw themselves into their grandparents arms.

"You two are getting so tall, stop it" Tanya said hating them growing up.

"We miss you been closer" Victor said hugging them. As Raven smiled before making the introductions.

"This is Tess, she basically lives here" Raven said

"Nice to meet you parents of Miss B" she said in her usual chippy tone

"We have heard a lot about you, we are excited to get to know you better" Victor said offering a hug.

"And you remember Levi right?" Raven said knowing it had been a few years because of Chelsea been locked up by Garrett.

"Of course we do, though he wasn't quite this big last time we saw him, although I would know them eyes anywhere, identical to his mum's," Tanya said beaming at him and pulling the youngest into a hug. 

"Where is Chels?" Raven asked noticing she hadn't appeared

"She's fixing the hinge on our cupboard" Levi told her

"Oh I didn't know it was broken" Raven replied confused

"It wasn't" Booker replied. Raven sighed, she knew the woman well enough to know what she was doing.

"Kids offer your grandparents refreshments, I need to go get Chelsea," she said as she made her way to the boys room and found the woman trying to bang the hinge straight.

* * *

"You can't hide here for two weeks" Raven told her

"Rae" Chelsea said reaching up for a kiss "I'm not hiding...their hinge broke just as we got home..." the woman lied

"You smashed it didn't you?" Raven asked. Chelsea sighed.

"I know you said they would be okay with us...but what if they aren't, what if they don't react how you think they will" Chelsea replied biting her lip. Raven sat by her.

"I'm scared too, I have never told anyone my feelings for you, but we have to try, I don't want to hide it from them, they love you, I am sure even if it takes a while they will come around" Raven told her.

"So when are you planning on doing it?" she asked her

"After dinner, we will tell them together yes, don't hide in here" Raven told her. They shared a kiss before Chelsea stood.

"Alright, I am ready" she said heading to the door before rushing back and checking the lock on the cupboard.

"What you doing now?" Raven asked confused

"Checking the lock works in case it goes bad and I have to hide in here" Chelsea told her. Raven chuckled and pushed her out the door.

* * *

"Look who I found on my travels" Raven said appearing with the redhead. Her parents were on her in seconds.

"Oh Chelsea, it's been way too long, we can't leave it this long again" Victor said as him and his wife hugged her, after all they had known her forever.

"Far too long, we need to do it again, maybe we could come to San Francisco next time" Chelsea suggested

"Sounds perfect" Tanya said as Raven led her to the kitchen.

"We are cooking you dinner, no buts dad" Raven said before he had a chance to protest as she knew he would. "You can cook for us another time if you wish, tonight we are treating you" Raven told them and they smiled.

"Kids, set the table together please" Chelsea told them as they had started playing a card game. Booker looked up.

"In a moment Aunt Chelsea I am about to win" Booker said. If this had been earlier on when she had moved in, Chelsea wouldn't have given him that minute, but she knew now it was best not to, as they would start to think they could get their way when they wanted. Raven had made her a stronger parent, and she had made Raven a stronger one too, as she had learned to let her kids have more freedom.

"Erm no now I am not going to tell you again, it wasn't an option, once you set the table you can keep playing, but table first please now," Chelsea told him. He sighed but nodded.

"Yes Aunt Chelsea," he said as him and the other kids stood and headed to the kitchen.

"Mum, Mrs Baxter says we have identical eyes and just spend the last few minutes gushing over my eyes, I think she likes your eyes by the sounds of it, is she going to keep doing that?" Levi asked her.

"Yes," Raven and Chelsea said in unison knowing Tanya wouldn't stop going on about how much she loved the kids or things about them as she was the proud grandmother. Raven was happy to see Chelsea was more relaxed now she had seen her parents again and only hoped the reveal of their relationship would go alright, she held her hand under the counter and squeezed it as they started cooking, knowing soon it would be time to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please could you leave a review or message me about ideas about different reactions you would like to see when they come out with their realtionship with others, for example how do you think Garrett or Devon should react, Chelsea's mum, etc. Also I had a brainwave idea earlier for a new story I am planning with the same ship, it is a lot darker and I am not sure if it would go down well so let me know if you would read a higher rated story, thanks.


	14. Chapter Fourteen - Secret Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Chelsea finally reveal their realtionship to the older Baxters how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an new story idea where one of the woman is attacked and ends up pregnant but they raise the baby together as a couple, please let me know if any of you will read it or I should scrap the idea. Thanks.

**Chapter Fourteen - Secret Out**

* * *

As the dinner was cooking everyone sat around the table in the living room talking and catching up with each other.

"So Chelsea how do you find living here?" Victor asked her

"Oh yes, great and Levi's happy as he isn't an only child anymore" Chelsea replied. Raven smiled and absentmindedly put her hand on her knee, it was only a split second and Victor was blind to it, Tanya however noticed and eyed them suspiciously.

"Yes think living together was always a dream we had when we were kids, but somehow we never thought it would happen" Raven replied

"I like sharing a room as well, it's fun having a roommate" Booker cut in high fiving Levi.

"I second that," Tess said "I sleep here normally six days a week at least," Tess told them. Neither of them asked about her parents and why she preferred to be across the hall, knowing sometimes things are best left unasked.

"So have you thought about dating again yet?" Tanya asked suspiciously towards the two women.

"We have four kids here daily, we barely have time to relax at home with all the housework, so no" Raven replied wondering why her mum was asking.

"After Garrett, I have been put off dating men..." Oww" the woman said as Raven kicked her to shut her up as she had just come out as bisexual without meaning too.

"That will be dinner, let's go serve it Chels," Raven said jumping up as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

As they ate Victor complimented the food, however, Tanya kept looking at the two woman and smirking.

"What's so amusing?" Raven asked her confused seeing the look she was giving her

"I am allowed to smile aren't I?" Tanya replied unable to stop smirking.

"I didn't even know you could smile so much whilst eating" Nia replied a little scared that her grandma didn't break her smile as she ate.

"This mushroom quince is divine Chelsea," Victor said as she had made her special.

"It was the only thing mum could make well for years" Levi replied

"Aww, thanks hon," Chelsea said sarcastically but smiled at him lovingly.

Once they had finished eating Raven looked at the woman next to her who nodded, knowing now was as good as time as any.

"Mum, dad" Raven started "I have some news," Raven said "Well we have some news," Raven said grabbing the red head's hands.

Raven got no further as Tanya let out such a loud squeal Booker covered his ears.

"Why do females always do that?" he asked still not used to the loud sound.

"You are together...as a couple?" Tanya said clapping her hands together

"Yes, how did you know?" Raven asked her

"I am your mother I know things you think I don't, finally I can't believe it this is so exciting," she said jumping up and squeezing the women tightly.

"I assume this is a happy reaction?" Chelsea asked as she was tightly squeezed

"Yes yes, I have waited years for you to come to your senses, you thought I didn't know how you felt about each other but you were wrong," Tanya told them as Victor joined them smiling and hugging them, but less tight.

"Yes we figured it out when you were teens....oh this is great I won ten bucks" the man suddenly said

"Huh?" Raven asked him

"Cory and I had a bet, he knew you liked each other but thought it would never turn unto more as you were 'both two stubborn women who would refuse to acknowledge your feelings' they were his words, I said eventually it would happen so I win," the man said happily as Tanya slapped him playfully

"You bet on your daughter?" Raven asked chucking.

"Hey we tried to push you two together for years but you were blind to it" Victor replied shrugging.

"How long has it been?" Tanya asked them

"A few weeks, I was going to tell you on the video call but I thought it was best to do it in person," Raven told them

"And who else knows?" Victor asked

"Just the kids, we haven't told the exs yet, and I need to tell my mum, just waiting for the right time" Chelsea replied

"You tried to get them together for years? All we did was trick them into dancing problem solved" Levi said happily

"It was harder when they were young, they were more stubborn and free-minded, we did try" Victor replied laughing.

"Well now everyone knows...can we still have film night?" Booker asked

"Your grandparents are the guests, we can if they want too, we usually have a film night on Fridays but we can do something else this week if you wish," Raven told them

"That sounds great!" Tanya said

"Well you can choose the film if you want, we usually let the kids take turns to decide but as you are our guests you can," Chelsea told them

"We don't mind, the kids like the films more than we do, they can decide," Victor said 

"Right girls it's your week," Raven said to Nia and Tess

"No, they always pick musicals!" Booker said

"Well you always pick things about superheroes which we don't like" Nia replied

"That's why we take turns if you fight we will choose for you," Chelsea told them. The boys sighed but the girls got up and ran to the telly to select a film.

* * *

The greatest showman again, really?" Levi said

"It's our favourite," Tess told him

"Only because you have a crush on the main dude" Booker told them

"Will you all just sit down?" Raven asked them as she and Victor pushed the sofas together.

"Normally we cuddle two of the kids then halfway through we switch kids" Raven explained

"I want to be with grandad first," Booker said

"Me too...I mean Mr Baxter" Levi said

"Great boys together and girls together," Raven said as the boys settled on the sofa at the side together and the woman took the other sofa with the extra seat they had pushed together. Raven sat down next to Chelsea instantly putting her arm around her like they always did and glad they didn't have to hide it anymore. The kids cuddled up to their sides and Tanya's.

"Right let's start this film," Chelsea said grabbing the popcorn and eating it

"Wait until we start the film, you are that person that finishes it before it starts" Raven joked and smiled

"Well what else am I meant to do as I wait when there's food in front of me?" she replied before kissing her gently

"Shhhhh," Nia said as she clicked play.

"And no kissing during film night, the only kissing we want to see is on the telly," Tess said knowing they had a habit of kissing now and then.

"That's us told!" Raven replied laughing as the younger girls swooned over the main actor.

"I told you they love the main guy," Booker said smiling. Chelsea smiled and leaned her head on Raven's shoulder getting more comfortable as they watched 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the reaction is okay, I believe they would be happy as after all they have known Chelsea forever.


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Embarrassed Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about the visit of the Baxters.

Chapter Fifteen - Embarrassed Again

* * *

They watched the film and the girls sang to the songs which annoyed the boys when the film had finished Raven told the kids they had to go to bed.

"Aww but mum, I want to stay up with grandma and grandad" Booker replied

"They are here for two weeks, you lot have already had half an hour more than you normally do, say goodnight," Chelsea told them as the kids said night then went to bed.

"So now everyone's in bed, why don't we talk?" Tanya suggested

They spoke for a while until they heard footsteps and Levi appeared looking a bit awkward.

"Sorry nightmare, I came to get some milk," he said feeling awkward interrupting the adults conversation.

"Aww it's alright hun, come on I'll get you the milk and then I'll take you back to bed, you can tell me all about this nightmare," Chelsea said jumping up, as a life coach she encouraged Levi to talk about his feelings.

"He will be fine, he gets them from time to time like most kids do" Raven replied.

"He's young he will at this age, he is a lot like his mum," Victor said knowing when she was young she used to struggle sleeping at times too after all the girls were together all the time.

"He couldn't be more like her if she had a daughter" Raven replied "Although I think she is a perfect boy mum" Raven replied knowing she was the only one that was. Both she and her parents had one of each. The woman returned at that moment.

"He's out like a light, sometimes he takes a while to nod off when he has a nightmare" Chelsea explained taking her seat next to Raven again.

"We were just saying how good a boy mum you are," Raven said winking at her

"I try to be, I have no idea what I am doing half the time, boys are so different but I try to understand his world" Chelsea replied laughing.

* * *

The next morning Chelsea woke at seven and whispered into the dark.

"Rae, are you awake?" she asked

"No," Raven said wishing she wasn't

"It's our body clocks, they are used to waking ridiculously early because of the kids," Chelsea said as Raven rolled over and kissed her.

"What do we do until we can get up? Your parents will still be asleep" Chelsea said knowing normally they would go in the living room.

"Mmm I can think of a few things," Raven said smirking as she kissed her and unbuttoning her pyjama top.

"Mmm okay...that we can do," she said kissing her back. Once they had finished they got dressed, it was safer. With four kids the chances of one running in because of a nightmare, feeling sick, hurting themselves or during an argument were extremely high.

"It's still only eight" Chelsea complained wishing they could get back to sleep.

"I am going to sneak in the living room and get a coffee, want one?" Raven said, Chelsea nodded.

"Need help?" the woman asked

"No, you will distract me, won't be long," Raven said tiptoeing into the kitchen and using her torch on her phone to make coffees

"Morning hun" the woman heard. She jumped and turned seeing her mum there.

"Sorry I was trying to be quiet," Raven said as she made the coffees.

"You couldn't sleep as your body clock woke you early because of the school routine? I can relate" Tanya said having been through the same thing.

"Yes, why are you up early?" Raven asked her

"Time difference, I am bad when I go to a different time zone," Tanya said

"I get that, just making coffee for me and my girl, we didn't want to wake you and dad," Raven said. Tanya started laughing as Raven turned around.

"Shh you'll wake dad," Raven said

"Rae...your shirt..." she said the woman looked down seeing it was buttoned wrong again.

"Just kill me now" she whispered

"Darling I have a recommendation for you, switch to a top without buttons or turn a light on so you can see what you are doing," Tanya said laughing.

"Better take these coffees before they get cold, you can come sit with us in our room as you wait for everyone else to get up" Raven suggested trying to change the subject.

"I would rather not enter that room when I know what goes on in there," Tanya said

"That is......okay bye..." Raven said embarrassed rushing back to her room, she climbed back in bed and spoke.

* * *

"Well I have officially made this trip 100 times more awkward," the woman said

"What happened?" Chelsea asked turning over to wrap her arm around her

"Mum saw I buttoned my shirt wrong again, I need to pay more attention," Raven said, Chelsea laughed.

"Yes, that's what happens when you try dress in the dark" Chelsea said cuddling her as Raven kissed her head. At that moment peace was lifted as Booker rushed in, he didn't even blink at the fact they were sharing a bed and not in bunk beds because he was too busy shouting.

"Mum Nia used all the shampoo again!" he shouted as she sighed as the kids were waking and craziness was about to begin. They both jumped out of the bed as an argument was going on in the bathroom.

"STOP IT" Raven shouted as the girls and Levi were arguing. They stopped as Raven opened the cupboard under the sink.

"More shampoo, now no fighting about whose turn it is, Levi you are the fastest, you first, then Booker, then Tess, and I don't want to hear more fighting," Chelsea said as they left the bathroom shaking their heads as their kids argued about silly things.

* * *

The rest of the day was fun, they went to the shops and then in the evening the twins and Tess showed their grandparents there smoky flow routine.

"That was brilliant," Victor said as him and Tanya clapped for the kids

"Can I show a magic trick?" Levi said. Raven nodded.

"Watch as this ordinary cent disappears," he said as he showed to everyone and suddenly it was fone.

"It's up your sleeve" Tess laughed

Levi rolled his sleeves up and did the trick again, finally mastered a magic trick.

"How did you do that?" Nia asked him

"A magician never reveals his tricks," the boy said sitting down to clips.

"Our turn," Raven said standing up and pulling Chelsea up

"Your talent isn't kissing is it?" Booker asked them

"No," Chelsea said before looking at Raven "What is our talent?" she asked

"That's my girl," she said the name of a song. Chelsea beamed

"You all think we are old and can't dance, well we have been working on a routine for a while," she said as Raven turned on the song.

They danced brilliantly to the song, even if it embarrassed the kids, in the chorus they started doing the tango together.

"Mum please stop this is so embarrassing," Nia asked

"Alright fine," Raven said as she pulled Chelsea up from the bent dance move and kissed her.

"Eww stop," Levi said covering his eyes "See what we have to live with?" he said towards his grandparents.

"I know, who do you think drove us insane when they lived at home?" Tanya commented.

"Hey!" Raven said pulling away as they finally sat down. Tanya sang for them and Victor showed off his old break down moves from school.

"Adults are so embarrassing" Tess commented wishing this talent show that has happened would just end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to put more reactions of Devon, Garrett and Chelsea's mum soon, let me know how you think they should go. Also I googled it and Chicago and San Francisco apparently have different time zones so if I am wrong I am just going on the information I found.


	16. Chapter Fifteen - Goodbyes and Bad Reactions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days with the Baxters and Chelsea finally talks to her parents about her new relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have very faint memories of Chelsea's parents, I know we saw her mum once I can't remember if we ever saw her dad. Can someone please help me. I am super desperate to go back and watch all of That's So Raven but I am scared I won't like this ship anymore as Raven is with Devon and then Eddie and I am worried I won't see these two together anymore. Can someone tell me if Raven and Chelsea's friendship is as good as I remember or if I will end up not liking this ship as much. I do want to watch it, it's one of my all time favourite shows period though but please comment what I should do. Enjoy.

**Chapter Fifteen - Goodbyes and Bad Reactions?**

* * *

Victor and Tanya were out with the kids at the aquarium. Raven had thought it was important they had one on one time with the kids and had suggested they just take the twins but they had already bonded with Levi and Tess so they took them too. 

Raven and Chelsea had spent the morning washing clothes, emptying the dishwasher, changing bedding, hoovering the flat, and trying to get the flat looking a bit better and not as unorganised, but not perfect as they knew it wouldn't stay like that for long.

"I am exhausted," Raven said falling on the sofa "Sit with me," the woman said wanting to relax and cuddle the woman she loved. Chelsea smiled and walked around the coffee table to sit next to her and half yelped as Raven grabbed her waist and pulled her sideways onto her knee.

"Oh hi," Chelsea said realising how close they now were

"Hi," Raven said kissing her gently

"Can you see the tv or am I blocking it?" Chelsea asked her.

"Not really, but it's fine, you are the best sight anyway," Raven said as they kissed again. They kissed passionately allowing it to deepen, Chelsea half lay on her moaning and smiling into the kiss as she felt Raven rubbing the skin that was exposed from her top having rolled up.

"Oh mum really do you have to get it on here, we all sit on that sofa," Booker said walking in with the rest of the family. The couple quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, can you not do that somewhere private like in your bedroom?" Levi suggested

"Oh sorry, we didn't realise you would be back yet," Chelsea said sitting up quickly.

"Clearly," Nia said looking at them

"Yes, if we had been two minutes later we really would have seen action," Tess said

"Eww, Tess gross!" Nia said 

"So what have you two been up too, apart from kissing this morning?" Tanya asked smirking

"We have been doing housework actually," Raven said squeezing Chelsea's hand.

"How was the aquarium?" Chelsea asked

"Great, we saw a shark and Booker got scared so hid in the toilets" Levi replied

"I wasn't hiding!" Booker said as everyone laughed

"It was great, the animals were amazing, and we had lunch so everyone is fed and watered," Victor told them

"Thanks, dad" Raven said before remembering something "Did you get anything from the gift shop?" she asked knowing they had given the kids some money.

Nia had bought a t-shirt about animal welfare as she liked the environment. Tess and Booker had bought some souvenir snowglobes and Levi had bought a book about all the different type of sea creatures.

"They are great" Chelsea replied

* * *

Lying in bed the next day Chelsea spoke up first early in the morning.

"You need to stop that babe," she said sleepily

"Stop what?" Raven replied cuddling her

"Making me feel like this, I don't know how it's possible but I think I am obsessed with you and your body and cuddling you, I feel fifteen again," Chelsea told her.

"Same here, maybe we are making up for the teenager years we missed dating each other" Raveen said smiling as Chelsea kissed her cheek.

"We need a new bed" Raven commented

"I know most people will love to have a bigger bed but I kind of like having a single, I like we have to tangle up together to fit," Chelsea said knowing they had to tangle their limbs together to fit on the little bed.

"Oh me too don't worry, I just mean we need to get rid of these bunk beds, one of us is going to knock ourselves out one of these days when we are kissing and whack our head" Raven replied surprised it hadn't happened yet.

"True, we should definitely change it, just not the size," Chelsea said

"Why would I want a bigger bed I couldn't be this close to you if it was bigger," Raven said.

The next day they went to a furniture shop after work and were pulling the bed through the door and struggling.

"We should have paid for that installation," Raven said as her back hurt with the effort.

"What are you two doing?" Victor asked arriving with Tanya after having been out as the woman were working that morning and the kids were at school so they had entertained themselves.

"Struggling to pull this mattress in the room" Chelsea replied grateful as the other two adults joined them. By the time they had pulled out the bunk bed and replaced it, they left to collect the kids.

"I would ask why you choose a new single bed but I don't think I want to know," Nia said having noticing the change as she arrived home.

* * *

A few days later everyone was teary as they said goodbye at the airport, it had flown by and now the Baxters were heading to Florida to see Cory and his family. Victor was happy about that as he still owned him that fiver Cory was happy about the relationship in fact he had said finally and shook his head.

"We will see each other soon, your turn to travek next" Tanya said hugging everyone

"Yes I want to see San Francisco," Tess said having never been

The kids were sad the next few days without their grandparents but they started to get back to normal and happy again. As Raven and Chelsea were having a coffee on the sofa that night the ginger woman turned to the other.

"I am going to tell my mum and dad tomorrow, I hate hiding it and just want everyone to know," Chelsea told her

"Alright babe, you are right, we still need to tell our exs too," Raven said knowing them four people still needed to know more than anyone else.

* * *

The next day after dropping the kids at school Chelsea returned home to make the call to her parents in private, Raven had asked if she wanted her with her but she said no, she thought it was best if it was just her, she was nervous she knew her mum could be strict.

"Hey honey," her mum said on the video call "Aren't you working this morning?" she asked her confused as to why she was calling her.

"I need to tell you something before I go," Chelsea said, "I am just going to say it, is dad there?" Chelsea said taking breaths nervously

"Is Levi okay? Are you pregnant? Please don't be back with Garrett!" her mum commented as her dad suddenly appeared on the call after her mum had called him.

"Levi is fine, most definitely not and never, I learned my lesson the first time....we are all fine, it's about Raven," Chelsea said

"Have you two been fighting?" her dad asked knowing them two were famous for the fighting.

"No I just...we are together as a couple.....it's not new feelings they have been here a long time," Chelsea said. Her parents looked at each other then back at her before the call ended.

"Mum....dad?" Chelsea said checking her battery and signal and she sat back as she realised they had hung up on her.


	17. Chapter Seventeen-Not You Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Chelsea wait for the reactions of Mr and Mrs Daniels and Devon and Garrett, but they find out something that shocks even them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ I don't personally ship Devon and Garrett as they are characters I don't care much about but I do see why people do and thought it would be ironic if they had the same secret as the women! Enjoy.

**Chapter Seventeen-Not You Too!**

* * *

Chelsea went to work after the call and Raven looked over as she walked through the door, seeing her eyes were red and she knew she had been crying.

"Babe...what happened?" Raven asked her

"They hanged up....they said nothing but just hanged up," she said wiping at fresh tears.

"Oh, hun," the woman said hugging her "Have you tried ringing them back?" she asked her rubbing her back.

"Yes they won't answer, they hate me," she said crying softly

"They don't hate you, maybe they just need some time to let it sink in, I mean they wouldn't cut you off, you are their only child and they adore Levi," Raven said leading her to the sofa she sat down and pulled her onto her lap letting her lay her head on her chest and kissing her head.

"It was to easy with your parents, I guess us getting a bad reaction was meant to happen, I guess everyone does when they come out," the woman said holding her tightly. "What if they do hate me and never talk to me again and just ring Levi when they want to talk?" Chelsea said scared it was going to happen.

"Then they lose out, you are an adult now, you have to make yourself happy, not them," Raven told her. 

"I know...I just wanted them to accept it" she said wiping at her eyes and sniffing and saying nothing just enjoying cuddling the woman she loved.

"I will collect the kids today from school yes? Why don't you go home and relax when I do? Do some gardening? Have a nice bath? Try to get your mind off it" She suggested. Chelsea nodded into her jumper and kissed her head.

"I love you Rae-Rae," she said. The other woman laughed.

"You know I love you biscuit head, because you know I would hate when everyone else called me that name," she said laughing.

* * *

When the kids were at home there was a quiet sadness in the air as everyone knew Chelsea was upset, and so was Levi because he was worried his grandparents wouldn't talk to his mum anymore and he didn't like the thought of having a relationship with them when she didn't.

Later that evening when the kids were in bed, Chelsea was in her bedroom changing into her pyjamas as Raven made them some coffees just as a buzzing sound started, she looked seeing it was Chelsea's phone, she saw who was calling and took it to their bedroom giving it to her.

"It will be okay, I will wait outside," Raven said as the woman answered the call terrified.

"Hi mum," the woman said pacing as she was nervous

"Are you happy?" the woman said once she answered "Are you happy in this relationship?" she asked her.

"I have never been happier mum, finally having my feelings out in the open has meant I finally don't have secrets anymore, and she feels the same way, I am happy," Chelsea said in response.

"Okay...then we accept it...we aren't thrilled about it but we know after everything with Garrett and how bad that relationship was you deserve to be happy with someone, even if it is with a woman, and we have known Raven a long time and we know she's a good person so we are accepting it," her mum said. Chelsea let tears of happiness fall.

"Thanks, mum," the girl said covering her mouth as she cried. It had been so long, so many years of hiding who she was and how she felt, she couldn't keep the waterworks in anymore.

"Let me speak to Raven though," her mum said. Chelsea gulped worried about what she was going to say.

"It's okay, I will be nice," her mum said. Chelsea opened her bedroom door and gave her girlfriend the phone as she wiped at her eyes and went into her bedroom unable to stop the tears falling, finally she had admitted how she felt, no more holding it inside.

Raven entered the room minutes later smiling as she hugged her, knowing she was crying from relief and letting the pain she felt in her heart for so long be released, not sadness.

"She just warned me to look after her baby girl, she doesn't want you hurt again," Raven said kissing her head and crying herself.

"It's like for the first time since I was a teenager I can breathe properly, nothing is stopping it is that weird?" Chelsea asked her. Raven shook her head.

"Sometimes it felt like there was something stuck in your chest, stopping you breathing normally, I know because it's the same with me, letting this secret out, we can finally live without worry," Raven said beaming at her, glad her parents had come around and cried because it had been eating at her for years and finally, finally it was okay to admit it.

* * *

Devon and Garrett were coming around the next week to see the kids and have a family day, Chelsea was nervous about telling Garrett as he wasn't exactly someone she thought would be open-minded, but the reaction shocked everyone.

They sat then down when they arrived to tell them, not hiding it anymore.

"As you are the fathers of our children we thought you should know we are dating," Raven told them. There was a few moments of silence before Devon spoke.

"And about time, yes I won a fiver of Cory!" he said

"Not you too! Who else betted on us?" Chelsea asked surprised.

"Everyone knew you were acting when you both said you were boy crazy, it was obvious it was to hide your feelings, I knew from the moment I saw you two together but you were so blind to it I thought you didn't want to come out, that's why I let us date, it took convincing though," Devon said as he hugged them in congratulations.

"Garrett?" Chelsea said just waiting for him to flip.

"If we are been honest I have a confession to make...I am in a relationship with a man" he said in his British accent. The women looked at each other shocked.

"Who?" Raven asked him. Devon coughed awkwardly.

"Y...you two.....really? Chelsea said "No I don't believe it, you are joking with us," she said looking at the kids who looked shocked and not like they were in on it.

"Seems we have all been hiding ourselves not just you two, yes we are together, we arranged this day to tell you...you beat us to it," Devon said. "Are you okay kids?" he asked them.

"Of course dad just be careful," Booker said knowing Garrett had ran Chelsea dry and was worried he would with his dad too.

"I have changed," Garrett said 

"You better have as I won't forgive twice," Levi said "But I am cool with it" he replied

"Glad you are happy Dad," Nia said

"What are the chances both your sets of parents been gay?" Tess asked out loud.

"Like a million to one, though our family's a lot weird, it would only happen to us" Levi replied. Everyone laughed because it was true.

"Right now everyone knows each other's secrets let's start this game night!" Chelsea said as everyone cheered excitedly.


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Pushed Out Their Own Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Chelsea are pushed out the bed when Booker comes to them afraid and realise they can't sleep apart, and Nia is worried about Tess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is based on the episode in That's So Raven when Victor and Tanya can't sleep when Cory is with them, just thought I would write it for Raven's Home as I always found that funny.

**Chapter Eighteen - Pushed Out Their Own Bed!**

* * *

Raven and Chelsea were doing what they always did at night, sleeping cuddled up, limbs fused together, arms wrapped around each other protectively, sleeping soundly in each other´s embrace, so much so they didn't hear the door open as Booker rushed in, they only realised he was there when suddenly Chelsea felt someone jump on her and screamed as she woke up.

"Babe someone is here!" She shouted. Raven screamed and turned on the lamp, ready to attack the intruder but saw it was just her son.

"Booker....don't do that, you scared me to death!" Raven said, wishing he had woken them instead of just jumping between them.

"Sorry it's the thunder.." he said before screaming as the loud sound rumbled overhead again.

"Oh, we didn't realise," Chelsea said, holding onto the bed for dear life as with Booker with them they just didn't fit.

"Booker...this isn't going to work we don't all fit," Raven said as they all became squished and squashed against each other to try fit.

"Well that's because you bought a single bed for some reason," Booker said wondering what had possessed them to do that.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Chelsea replied as she knew they hadn't thought of the possibility of one of the kids coming to them at night and wanting to sleep in the bed with them. Raven screamed as she suddenly lost her balance and rolled off the bed.

"I'm okay," she said standing up. Chelsea swung her legs out and stood up, she rushed over to help her before speaking.

"I will take the sofa, you stay with Booker," Chelsea said knowing this wasn't going to work, someone was going to keep falling out of the bed.

"No babe you don't have to do that, I won't be able to sleep witho..." she started as thunder rumbled again and Booker screamed. Chelsea kissed her head and left the room.

* * *

Two hours later Raven was lying sound awake in the bed as Booker snored next to her, she quietly got up and sneaked to the living room, speaking into the darkness.

"Chels...are you awake?" she asked her. The lamp turned on and she saw a tired-looking Chelsea lying on the sofa who sat up as she saw her.

"I think I have gotten too used to being with you, I am exhausted but I can't sleep," she said. They had after all spent every night together over the last few months, they felt each other's absence.

"Booker is out like a light" Raven replied going to sit with her and smiling as the ginger pulled her onto her lap so she was lying on the sofa whilst still on her lap, her hands holding her waist gently.

"I can't sleep either....it feels odd without you" Raven replied kissing her gently but breaking off as she could tell the woman was too tired to get into it.

"Can you believe we got thrown out of our bed?" Raven asked her as she half laughed

"Life with kids," Chelsea said rubbing her eyes before she kept speaking.

"Don't leave...stay here?" the ginger said her eyes half closing

"Always," Raven said as she suddenly felt sleep overtaking her and knew she was about to drift off too.

* * *

That was how the kids found them the next morning. Raven lying with her legs up stretched out over the other woman's lap, their heads pressed close together.

"Mum wake up, mum..." Levi said as the woman jumped awake seeing the two girls and Levi looking at them, she shook Raven who also woke, her head heavy from lack of sleep.

"Oh what's going on?" she asked tiredly.

"I could ask you, you know this is a sofa bed right?" Nia told them

"And where's Booker?" Tess asked them

"He was scared of the thunder, we got pushed out of our bed" Chelsea replied. Levi laughed.

"That's Booker for you, he tried to come in with me but I pushed him out as we wouldn't fit without one of us going flying off the top bunk" Levi explained.

"Aww, thanks Levi for giving him to us," Raven said half smiling as she stood up tired realising she was stiff and struggling to get her body moving, Chelsea stayed sitting as her legs were dead.

"Oww, I don't think my body will move again," she said as Booker walked in.

"I slept like a baby, thanks for letting me share," Booker told them seeing they were both moving slow trying to get themselves working again as Chelsea stood up, holding Raven's back to try to get her legs working.

"Right we will get cereal as you two clearly won't be moving for a while," Nia said leading the others to the kitchen.

"I still don't regret the single bed," Chelsea said

"One night every now and then like this, worth it," Raven said knowing more space would be nice for when the kids needed them but they just loved been so close at night.

* * *

The next day they were refreshed and making coffees in the kitchen before the kids were up, they shared kisses and smiles before kissing against the cupboards next to the fridge as Chelsea pushed Raven against the cupboard and smiled, kissing each other never seemed to get old.

"Can you move a little to the left? You are blocking the fridge" Nia said as she appeared out of nowhere, but she didn't pay much attention to the make-out session.

"Oh sorry," Chelsea said pulling away from the kiss but keeping her arms around Raven's neck.

"It's fine, I walk in on you two kissing at least ten times per day, I am used to it by this point, but I want a drink," Nia said, she wasn't bothered about them kissing anymore, she had seen it enough ties to be used to it. The women moved out the way, allowing Nia access to the fridge.

"Oh actually before you start making out again and you're distracted, I need to ask you, do you think Tess is acting odd?" Nia asked as she had the chance. Chelsea pulled her arms of Raven so they could talk to the girl.

"Well she came yesterday, ate our food, watched our telly and used our bathroom so no everything seems normal" Raven replied

"Mmm, I can't help the feeling she's avoiding me," Nia said thinking the girl was being off with her.

"Have you fought? " Chelsea asked her.

"No...she just seems different, can you keep an eye on her, I am worried something might be happening at home and she doesn't want to tell me," Nia said.

"Of course we will," Raven said having not noticed anything odd but then again Nia knew Tess better than anyone so the women believed she was right and knew they should keep a special eye on her.


	19. Chapter Nineteen - A Shoulder To Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Nia and Tess aren't good, can Chelsea get to the bottom of why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be slow, things in my personal life have changed a lot so I might not have time or be motivated to write.

**Chapter Nineteen - A Shoulder To Cry On**

* * *

Chelsea was sitting on the sofa on her laptop, booking an appointment for a client online when she heard footsteps and looked up seeing Raven.

"Hey babe, oh you got a scut booked in today?" she asked as the woman had on the hat she had to wear for her job.

"Yes, another person for the airport" Raven said walking over and kissing her gently. "You got appointments today?" she asked her

"I have two this morning that's it," Chelsea said as she typed on the computer before turning to her to kiss her. Raven smiled and pulled away.

"I think you would make a good scut driver too," she said taking her hat off and instead putting it on the ginger, tilting up so she could see how she looked in the hat.

"Adorable, cutest scut driver ever," she said as the other woman smiled

"Aww that role is already taken by you," she said kissing her and allowing it to deepen.

* * *

Tess walked in at that moment, seeing them kissing, she closed the door but they didn't pull away, the girl opened the door and slammed it again but when they still didn't stop she cheered.

"Oh awesome I can raid the fridge," she said heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it" Raven said pulling away from the kiss. "I always am watching and listening, even when you think I'm not," she said as Tess scowled as her feast was ruined.

"Don't scowl if the wind changes your face will stick" Chelsea told her and Tess had to smile at the comment.

"Like the hat Miss G," she told her. Chelsea beamed at that "You should get another one Miss B, then you can be the matching hat couple" Tess suggested.

"Sadly one per driver" Raven said wishing she could get another now as Chelsea looked cute in it. Nia entered the kitchen and headed towards Tess.

"Hey Tess," she said hugging her but Tess didn't put the same effort into it she used to do.

"Keep an eye on them, I have to go or I will be late," Raven said to Chelsea kissing her cheek, hugging the girls and shouting out to the boys goodbye.

"Are you two okay?" Chelsea asked them worried about the coldness towards each other.

"Of course we are," Tess said smiling a smile that didn't reach her cheeks

"Okay well, I have an appointment, if there is anything wrong let me know okay?" Chelsea said promising to get to the bottom of the issue later after she had finished with her clients.

She logged on to the application and a young woman appeared for her session.

"Good morning Miss Grayson...erm I didn't know you were a scuter," the woman said, Chelsea realised then she still had the hat on her head, she was about to comment when Raven appeared over her shoulder, took the hat off her head, kissed her cheek and apologised.

"Sorry sorry, forgot my hat, carry on," the woman said. Chelsea stared lovingly over her until her client called her sending her back to reality.

* * *

An hour later Chelsea was closing her laptop when she heard a cry, she looked over and saw Nia was crying into her hands. The woman stood up and rushed over.

"Honey are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked her. Nia shook her head and leaned her head against her crying.

"Tess hates me and I don't know why," she said. Chelsea stroked her hair knowing Raven was at work so it was up to her to comfort the girl.

"I am sure she doesn't why would she, you haven't done anything" Chelsea replied gently as she led her to the sofa to sit down.

"She can barely look at me, and then she made an excuse and left" Nia replied crying badly.

"It's not easy been your age, she might be struggling to express something about her feelings, Raven and I were a lot like you at your age, she might need time to cope with whatever is bothering her" Chelsea replied

"But why only me? She was speaking to Booker and Levi and you and mum normally" Nia replied. Chelsea kissed her forehead and let her cry against her unable to do much else, she couldn't advise her anymore because she didn't know exactly what was going on. At that moment Raven walked through the door.

"Nia, my baby what's wrong?" Raven asked rushing to the other side to hug her.

"Tess and her are having problems," Chelsea said standing up and letting Nia cry on Raven instead. "I'm going to try to talk to Tess," she told her

"Babe let them sort it out," Raven told her not sure it was a good idea to get involved.

"My job is to talk to people and solve problems, I won't push her I am just going to offer her the chance to talk," Chelsea told her. "You alright with your mum for a bit hon?" she asked Nia. The girl nodded.

"Thanks, Aunt Chels," she said as the woman left the room to go see Tess. She knocked on her flat door but no-one answered and then she had a brainwave, when she was upset she went to the roof, maybe Tess did too. She climbed the stairs to the rooftop and sure enough saw the dark-haired girl sitting against the wall, legs up against her chest and eyes wet.

"That is not a happy face," Chelsea said plucking her lip as she copied her before sitting next to her "What's going on in your head Tess, Nia is upset," Chelsea said gently, allowing the girl to opportunity to talk if she wanted to but also to push away if she wanted.

"Nia hasn't done anything...I just can't tell her what is bothering me because I don't know how to explain it" Tess replied

"Well if you need some advice I am here to listen" Chelsea offered

"As a life coach, a friend or a mum?" Tess asked her

"Whichever one you need....maybe a bit of all three" Chelsea replied winking at her and trying to make her feel more at ease to start the conversation if that's what she wanted "But I am not going to force you to talk if you don't want to, but the offer is there," Chelsea told her as they fell silent as Chelsea waited to see if the girl was ready to talk yet.


	20. Chapter Twenty - A Confusing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess admits what is bothering her and then Raven has a vision that could break her realtionship with Chelsea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan to make Nia/Tess a couple in this but I do think this is a problem a lot of people face.

**Chapter Twenty - A Confusing Time**

* * *

Chelsea sat with Tess for a few minutes and the girl didn't speak so she assumed she wasn't ready to talk, she was just about to stand up to leave when Tess spoke.

"When did you realise you had feelings for Miss B? Did it only happen when you moved in together or did you feel it when you were younger?" Tess asked her. Chelsea was taken aback by that, she hadn't expected that question.

"When I was about fourteen I realised my feelings were changing, I didn't realise my feelings until a year later though, I wasn't exactly sure what they were until I had time to come to terms with them" Chelsea replied wondering if she was right, was Tess having feelings for Nia?

"I don't know what I am feeling, I always felt I was boy crazy, then Ramon and I started dating and I thought I loved him honestly I did, but then I realised that I just wanted our date to end so I could see Nia" Tess admitted crying a little.

"Rae was always the boy crazy one, I always went along with it but I wasn't too fussed about them, it took me a while to realise there was reasons for that" Chelsea told her

"I don't know what to do, if you could go back would you tell Miss B earlier?" she asked the woman.

"No, I had no idea what I was even feeling, fourteen...it's the worst age, you have all these thoughts and feelings and have no idea what any of them even mean, I knew seeing Raven with Devon hurt me but I had no idea why it took me months to come to terms with my feelings, I assumed Raven didn't feel the same as she was with Devon, then I met Garrett and fell hard for him, I am glad it worked out like it did, we got to live and figure out who we were and what was important to us first, and have the kids, Everyone thought Raven and Devon would last forever, but teenage love is much different than adult love as you have no difficultes, you don't have to learn to live with someone's annoying habits or pay bills or find time to do things or raise kids, I wouldn't tell Nia yet, your feelings at this age will change all the time, they might not be what you think they are," Chelsea told her remembering how long it took her to fully accept and realise her feelings for Raven.

"So you are saying I should figure out how I truly feel before telling her?" Tess commented.

"Yes, wait a few months, or a year, see if the feelings change towards her or if they get weaker or stronger, I know it's tempting to go spill it but you need to figure yourself out before you do, don't do what Rae and I did and wait until you are in your thirties but make sure your feelings for her are what you think they are before you tell her as once it's out there you can't go back if you believe in a month or so they are real you don't even have to tell her straight away, sometimes it's easier to come out first as Lesbian or Bisexual, that's normally the hardest part," Chelsea told her touching her shoulder. Tess let out a breath.

"You're right.....I am so confused right now I don't know if I like Nia or it's hormones or because I have known her forever and she feels safe" Tess said hugging her "Thanks Miss G, you really helped me out" Tess said smiling.

"Just don't do what I did, don't push Nia away to try to hide your feelings, you will just be miserable, many friendships don't last as long as yours have, cherish that," Chelsea said hugging her back before standing and offering her hand.

"You okay now? Anything else bothering you?" she asked her

"No, for now, I am okay," she said taking her hand and letting her help her up. Chelsea smiled, she would have given anything in the world for her to have someone like this to talk to at her age only she had kept it a secret from everyone, making herself scared and miserable, she was glad Tess didn't have to do that.

"Come on, let's get to the flat before the boys eat all the food," she said putting her arm around her.

* * *

Chelsea had told Raven what had happened when she got back so she was aware of it in case Tess got upset again.

"If someone paid me to be fourteen again I would refuse, wouldn't do that again for anything in the world, your head is never more muddled," Raven said as they cuddled on the sofa.

"Too right," Chelsea said kissing her and closing her eyes, savouring the moment as Raven smiled.

"Oh I have something for you," Raven said pulling a cupboard box out the cupboard, do you remember this?" Raven said pulling something out of the box and handing it to her.

"Our Maisha hats! Chelsea said looking at the old orange and beige hats they used to wear as teens as they matched the hats of their favourite singer at the time.

"What Tess said about us having matching hats...I thought it might be cute" Raven said putting hers on her head "What do you think?" Raven asked as Chelsea plonked hers on her head.

"They are perfect, I would love to be a matching hat couple," Chelsea said as Raven laughed before Raven went blank-faced as she was taken into a vision.

 _"Why don't we get you looking hot babe?" a man said towards Chelsea who was sitting in a chair in a crowded place._ Raven blinked and looked over ar her.

"You okay, what did you see?" Chelsea asked her. 

"You are happy with us been together right?" Raven questioned

"Never been happier," Chelsea said hugging her, Raven hugged back, trying to decide what her vision meant as she did so.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One - Back To Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is worried about her vision, only she realises it isnt what she thinks when Chelsea comes home with a new look, Nia suggests something that makes the women think about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been rewatching That's So Raven and I have fallen in love with Chelsea's old hair colour again, don't get me wrong I love her ginger and I love her blonde but that wine red is to die for, I wish they had kept that colour in Raven's Home so decided to take her back to that colour, enjoy and as always thank you!

**Chapter Twenty-One - Back To Teens**

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and Chelsea told Raven she had an appointment but didn't say where only she would be a few hours. Raven instantly felt her temper rise as she remembered her vision.

She didn't believe for a moment Chelsea would cheat if she wasn't happy she would break it off, she had been cheated on she knew how it felt and she just wasn't that type of person, however, sometimes Chelsea got swept up easily if someone had a nice accent like Garrett she would get caught in the moment.

The kids tried to stay out her way, they could tell she was in a dangerous mood and would snap at them for the smallest things, when Raven was truly hurting she got angry to hide it, Chelsea was the opposite, she would keep quiet but try run away from it.

"We will make lunch today," Nia said leading her brothers and Tess in the kitchen as they were scared of annoying Raven, she couldn't help it, the thought of someone else with her woman was too much.

When they were all sitting down to dinner hours later Raven heard the door open, she turned around to yell, ask Chelsea where she had been and who she had been with and why she had been so long only when she saw her she stopped dead and could only stare at her open-mouthed.

* * *

Chelsea had gone back to the hair colour she had in her teen years, that deep dark red that was more proper red than orange and could be mistaken for brown if the lightning wasn't right but when it was right the colour was stunning.

"Wow mum your hair looks awesome," Levi said smiling

"I like it better" Nia admitted

"Looking good Aunt Chels," Booker said

"You will kill people with that look, Miss G," Tess said sealing her approval.

"I decided to go back to this colour as I missed it, I just wanted to surprise you all" Chelsea said smiling glad it had gone down well.

"It's awesome isn't it Aunt Rae?" Levi said as everyone turned to look at her as she had said nothing.

"Eww gross you're drooling eww Ewww," Booker said as he saw the side of his mum's mouth was wet with saliva as she drolled over the woman.

"Mum...Mum!" Nia said waving her hand in her face until Raven came out of the trance.

"Oh sorry," Raven said wiping the side of her mouth before standing up. "Just need to speak to Aunt Chels for a minute," she said grabbing the woman and dragging her away before she could protest. She led them into their bedroom, slammed the door shut and pushed the woman against it, instantly locking their lips together.

* * *

"That's an approval?" Chels laughed "I'm glad, the hairdresser that did it was flirty, well he was with everyone, I told him I don't swing that way though and it shut him up" Chelsea replied. Raven smiled, realising what her vision had been.

"Girl you are killing me, you know I would love you in a binbag and I love your hair whatever colour it is but this is my favourite I was so sad when you changed it," Raven said.

"Garrett told me too, he said it was unnatural and it would confuse Levi" Chelsea replied.

"Do you know how hard I used to find it not to drool over that colour when we were teens and it hit the light, it was torture to force myself not to do it" Raven told her remembering sometimes she had to run off so Chelsea wouldn't notice it.

"It's my favourite too so I decided to go back to it," the woman said kissing the other woman but pushing her hand away when she touched her thigh.

"Later babe," she said touching her forehead with her own, "You know we agreed not to do it when the kids are home and awake" she reminded her.

"Just this once quickly, I am about to explode here, and I have been waiting so long to run my hands through your hair when it's that colour, ten minutes is all we need, I will give you proper fun tonight," Raven told her smiling slyly. Chelsea reached behind her locking the door and walked forwards forcing Raven to walk backwards, as she did so the red tint hit the light full on and Raven didn't even stop herself from drooling this time, she was a goner after that.

* * *

When they left the room the kids were playing video games, having not paid attention to their absence, the woman flattened there hair down as they walked into the living room.

"Who's winning?" Chelsea asked them as she joined them.

"We are," Tess said monitoring to her and Nia "These two suck" she smiled

"We let you win" Booker replied.

* * *

The next day the woman were cuddling on the sofa watching Telly when Nia appeared.

"Hey can I ask you something," Nia said as they both turned to look at her.

"What's up bo?" Raven asked her

"There is an environmental expedition next Saturday at the park, can I go?" she asked her mum.

"Not by yourself," Raven told her. Nia sighed knowing convincing one of the others to go with her was going to be tough.

"I'll go with you, I am the only one who likes these things and won't whine the whole day" Chelsea suggested.

"Thanks, Aunt Chels," Nia said hugging her

"Yes you two go and talk about plants and dirt together, you will love it" Raven replied. Nia chuckled and sat next to Chelsea as Raven turned back to the telly.

"Oh say no, say no," she said

"What you watching?" Nia asked them

"A bridal dress programme, these dresses are horrible," Chelsea said

"I made both of ours" Raven monitored to them both

"You two should sell wedding dresses" Nia suggested

"We can if someone wants one made" Raven replied

"You two should get married, your last marriages only didn't work as the person wasn't right, I can't wait to see the dresses," Nia said as the women looked at each other, having not spoken about it, but now the idea was in their heads and wouldn't leave.


End file.
